Senshi in Sengoku Jidai
by Lady-Rosalyn
Summary: IYSM In the Feudal Era Naraku is getting stronger, and it's Sailor Pluto's fault. So she enlists the help of Inuyasha and co, the scouts, and some other "friends" to defeat the powerful hanyou. Can they succeed? SessSuna ON HIATUS SORRY EVERYONE!
1. Ch1 The Dream

Yo im back and i brought my newest creation with me. i know some of you have been waiting for this, but most of u probably havent. I know that i said i would wait for 10 chapters before posting but i have had this in the works since last summer and couldnt wait any longer. so here it is, i will post when i can. dont forget to review, and pairing ideas are still welcome. the only ppl not being paired are Rin, Jaken, Hotaru, and Rini, and no love for Naraku srry Naraku fans (i know some exist out there, i know a couple Oo) enjoy and review.

**DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, though it is among my long term goals **

**Senshi in Sengoku Jidai**

By: SailorPluto16 a.k.a. Lady-Rosalyn

**Ch.1: The Dream**

**Tokyo- Hikawa Shrine- Raye's Bedroom 4:00a.m.:**

Raye was tossing in her bed she was having a most disturbing dream.

_Dream:_

_Raye was walking through a dense forest she could sense a very powerful, negative aura nearby. She walked towards where she sensed the aura and found that it was accompanied by a very powerful miko aura as well as the auras of two normal humans, and a…hanyou? Raye broke into a run headed for the source of negative energy._

_Raye could see a clearing up ahead and could tell that there was a battle going on. She emerged through the trees and took in the terrible sight that greeted her._

_On the ground about ten feet away was a girl in what was unmistakably taijiya armor, she appeared to be unconscious, and standing in front of her fighting off large demonic insects, was a houshi, in black and purple robes. _

_Almost directly opposite her was the miko she had sensed. She was wielding a bow and quiver of arrows. The girl had the bow drawn and ready to fire at the first shot she could take._

_And last but definitely not least she found the hanyou. He was wielding what appeared to be a large fang. Raye could sense the immense amount of magic hanging in the air around the fang. She watched as the as the Hanyou charged at the source of the terrible aura that she had followed here._

_It was another demon, only it was more terrifying than any demon she had ever seen, or had the displeasure of sensing. He wore a white baboon skin and had many hundreds of tentacles protruding from underneath it._

"_Inuyasha! Look out!" The girl with the arrows had screamed at the hanyou wielding the fang, and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being impaled by a tentacle._

_Raye looked around she had felt the slightest rustle in the trees a few feet away from her, and thought she had sensed another Senshi. She moved the bushes to check, but there was nothing there. She shook her head and turned back to the battle._

"_I'm done playing Naraku! Wind Scar!" The hanyou named Inuyasha swung the fang downward and sent a large amount of demonic wind at the one called Naraku. Naraku dissipated and Inuyasha put the fang back in it's sheath._

_Raye took a few steps forward and the girl with the bow seemed to notice her._

"_Who are you?" Raye stared at the girl for a moment before she found her voice._

"_I am Raye Hi…"_

Raye jerked awake and sat bolt up in her bed. She pulled her knees up and rested her face in her hands and elbows on her knee's. She was breathing very hard. The dream she had just experienced had been so vivid. The forest, the hanyou, Inuyasha, and the evil aura belonged to someone, or something, named Naraku. Raye was positive she had heard the name before but could not remember where. She threw her blanket aside and stood up. She walked outside and took in a deep breath. The cold air on her face felt nice, almost calming. She took another deep breath and felt the chilly air enter her lungs and then leave again as she exhaled.

'What did that dream mean…?' Raye looked at the stars as if asking them for the answer. 'Maybe I could consult the fire? No it's far to early, it would wake up Chad and Grandpa…I'll consult it tomorrow after school.' Raye sighed and walked back into her bedroom, laid down, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Sengoku Jidai-Clearing in Inuyasha's Forest:**

The group had just finished a battle with one of Naraku's demon puppets. Kagome had turned to go help Sango, but had been met with the strangest thing had seen since she began her hunt for the Shikon Shards in the Sengoku Jidai. It was a girl about her age, Kagome had seen many women her age here but what was strange was this girl seemed to be wearing pajamas from her time. Kagome stiffened and readied her bow.

"Who are you?" At Kagome's question the rest of the group turned to where she was looking and saw the strange girl standing stock-still staring back at them.

"I am Raye Hi…" As the girl began to speak she faded away.

"Wait!" Kagome ran for the spot the girl had stood in. 'Where did she go? She looked like she was from my era…but how did she get here?' Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Inuyasha.

"Oi, Kagome! Who was that?" Inuyasha stomped his way over to her. As soon as he reached her Inuyasha turned her around and looked at her face. "Are you gonna answer me wench?"

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha plunged headfirst into the ground at Kagome's feet. She walked over to Sango and Miroku. She pulled her overstuffed yellow backpack towards her and began digging for her first aid kit. She mended Sango's wounds and she soon regained consciousness.

Inuyasha finally pulled himself out of the ground and sat underneath a nearby tree and began grumbling to himself. Miroku was the first to break the eerie silence that had fallen over the small group since Inuyasha stopped mumbling and consented to glaring at Kagome.

"Kagome, do you know what that was?" Miroku turned a serious expression on his miko friend.

"No I don't." 'But she did look familiar…but why would she?'

"It looked like a spirit. It seemed to be wearing clothing from your era."

Sango looked between the two unaware of exactly what they were talking about.. "Did something happen while I was out?"

Kagome seemed to be deep in thought so Miroku decided to answer her. "Sango, after we defeated the puppet Kagome noticed a strange girl standing at the edge of the clearing and asked who she was. When she began to answer she faded away. I think it may have been a spirit but it was wearing clothing from Kagome's time."

"Oh. Well what did it say before it disappeared?"

"She said '_I am Raye_' but she couldn't finish what she was saying."

Sango turned to face Kagome. "Raye must be her name then?" Kagome stood up and lifted her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go home for a few days. I have a big test coming up and I want to get some studying done." Kagome smiled apologetically but Inuyasha had heard her and he opened his mouth to object ((Open mouth: Insert foot)), but Kagome beat him to the punch. "I am going home Inuyasha, whether or not you will allow it!"

Inuyasha's blood began to boil, it showed in his eye's, it couldn't have been more pronounced than if he had yelled it for the world to hear. "You're not going home! We need to hunt for the jewel shards, wench!"

Kagome narrowed her eye's dangerously, and Inuyasha faltered in his attempt to keep her here. He would never admit that it wasn't just the jewel shards he wanted her to stay for. He berated himself for using stupid names like 'wench' when he spoke to her. He had come to realize that he had somehow come to like her as more than a friend. But he would rather fight Sesshoumaru in his human form than admit he had these feelings for Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and turned on her heel. "I'm going home. I'll see you in a few days Inuyasha. Bye Sango, Miroku, Shippou." She started walking towards the well and Inuyasha out of habit started after her to stop her from leaving, and out of habit Kagome said the 'Magic Word'. She continued for the well as Miroku studied his poor hanyou friend.

"Inuyasha, when will you learn?" Miroku turned as he sensed a presence that none of them had noticed, but he could tell that whoever it was had watched the scene from the beginning of the battle. He turned towards it and saw a pair of deep red eyes staring back at him in the shadows. His first thought was Naraku, but there was no evil in this aura. However when he blinked he saw that the red eyes were gone. 'What was that?'

**Tokyo-Higurashi Shrine-5:00a.m.:**

Kagome climbed out of the Well and walked out of the Well House. She closed the door behind her, and walked to her house as she had done so many times before.

Kagome walked in the door and set her bag down. She yawned and flopped onto the couch. She was extremely tired, Naraku had sent his puppet to attack them at around three o'clock that morning… Kagome curled up and fell asleep right there on the couch. Her last fleeting thought was of the strange girl she saw after the battle.

After a while Kagome's mom came into the living room to find her daughter asleep on the couch. She smiled at how innocent she looked. Ms. Higurashi put a blanket over Kagome and closed the curtains so it would stay dark enough for Kagome to get some sleep. 'Oh my little Kagome…your growing up so fast, and all this time you spend in Sengoku Jidai… you will be a young woman very soon. Then what will I do with you?' Ms. Higurashi walked into the hall and shut the door so Kagome wouldn't be disturbed.

**Hikawa Shrine:**

Raye had awoken again at around five. She had been awoken by a sudden ominous feeling of dread. Something big was going to happen soon, and the Senshi were going to play a major part in it. 'I need to talk to Darien. Perhaps he has felt it too.' Raye dressed quickly for school. She said good-bye to her grandpa as she left. She got halfway across the courtyard before she ran into Chad.

"Morning Raye. Did you sleep ok? I heard some moaning from your room this morning. Like you were having a nightmare."

"I had a strange dream is all. Thank you for your concern. I have to get going, I have to see someone before school starts." Raye waved good-bye and ran down the shrine steps and in the direction of Darien's apartment.

Halfway to Darien's Apartment:

Raye was running as fast as her feet would carry her. She turned a corner and ran head first into someone.

"Gomen, but I'm in a hurry." Raye stood up and gathered her fallen bag.

"What are you in a hurry for Raye?" Raye looked up and saw she had run into Darien and Rini.

"I'm in a hurry because I need to talk to you. But I have to get to school in an hour." Raye brushed some of her midnight hair out of her face.

"What do you need to talk about Raye?" Darien had actually been hoping to speak to Raye sometime today because he had awoken, unknowingly to him, to the same feeling of ominous dread.

"I had a dream early this morning." They began to walk in the direction of Raye's school. Raye explained the dream and told him of her feeling that woke her this morning.

"I had the same feeling around five this morning. I woke up and felt like something had gone wrong with the Time-Space-Continuum. I haven't been able to talk to Setsuna lately. Haruka and Michiru say that she has been guarding the gates more diligently as of late, and is coming back here less often." Darien's voice was laced with concern for his friend.

"I hope nothing has happened to her." Raye had a look of worry on her face but replaced it with a look of reassurance. "I'm sure she will be alright." Raye checked her watch, she had fifteen minutes to get to school. "I'll see you guys later, oh if you see the others tell them there is a meeting after school at the shrine alright?"

Darien nodded. "Will do. See you later Raye."

"Bye Raye!" Rini waved, and silently prayed that her friend was ok. She hadn't noticed Pluto missing because she was hanging out with Momo more often.

Raye ran off towards her school and Darien headed for Rini's school. Neither knew just what Fate and Destiny had planned for them and the rest of the scouts. Or for a certain hanyou and his group of friends.

* * *

ok that is the first chapter its very short i know, and im sorry but i felt fairly satisfied with it. if u see any errors let me know. please review i want to know what you think of it. I want to point out that if i recieve little to no reviews i will not finish posting and i will take the story down. For anyone who wants to finish it they can e-mail me and i will send the remaining chapters, this only applies if i take the story down. Thanks for reading . 


	2. CH2 A Familiar Face and Trouble!

Ok Chapter 2 is here for your enjoyment,I am slightly disappointed thatI had the first chapter up for over a week and only got one review but this will not stop me! I appriciate this review and will continue to post until I finish (or have writers block again...). So enjoy chapter 2 of "Senshi in Sengoku Jidai"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, even though I wish I did...I DO own the plot and original charectors...waitI dun have any in this story...darn...**

**Ch.2: A Familiar Face and Trouble!**

**Just Outside Higurashi Shrine:**

Raye sighed inwardly. She had wanted to go home and read the fire to see if she could find out what her dream meant. Unfortunately she was drafted by her teacher to bring a girl named Kagome her homework as she had been absent from school. There were rumors of terrible diseases and horrific afflictions that kept her from attending school. Raye didn't believe a word of it, even though she had testimony from a girl named Eri that claimed to have spoken directly to Kagome's grandfather. Raye shook her head and went up the stairs.

She reached the top without even breaking a sweat, this was due to the fact that she climbed a similar set of stairs to get to her own home. She looked around as she walked to the door. There was an old storage house and the main shrine. Raye assumed the house was around back as it was with many shrines, excluding her grandfather's.

Raye walked around back and there was the house as she had expected, but there were several other things that caught her eye. There was a large tree nearby and a small shrine, it looked like a well house.

She shook her head and knocked on the door, she had to drop off this work and get going or she would be late for the meeting back at her shrine.

"Come on I need to get home." Raye was tapping her foot on the WELCOME mat. Finally the door opened and a women stepped out.

"May I help you?"

"Yes my name is Raye Hino, and I…"

"Oh really? How is your grandpa doing?"

"Wha...? Oh he's doing fine. I'm just here to drop off Kagome's homework."

"Thank you very much. Tell your grandpa that Itami Higurashi said hello."

"I will Ms. Higurashi, good-bye." With that Raye ran down the steps and towards the nearby bus stop. From there she could catch a bus to the Hikawa Shrine.

**Kagome's House:**

Ms. Higurashi set Kagome's homework on the table and went to wake up her daughter.

She walked into the living room and shook Kagome.

"Wake up Kagome. Come on it's time to get up."

Kagome's muffled response came from under the blanket. "Just five more minutes?"

"Up young lady. You have homework to start."

Alright." Kagome stood up then stretched. She hugged her mom and thanked her for the blanket and letting her sleep the day away. Kagome then went into the kitchen and sat at the table and began looking through her homework.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Who brought my homework over? Was it Yuki, or one of the other girls?"

"Oh. It was a girl named Raye Hino. Her grandpa and your grandpa know each other. He owns that shrine across town."

Kagome racked her brains for a minute. "Oh the Hikawa Shrine?"

"Yes. We should invite them over to eat while your home. You and Raye would get along great."

Ms. Higurashi went into a rant about inviting them over tonight and told Kagome to tell her grandpa and Souta to wash up then to take a shower herself.

**Hikawa Shrine- Hallway:**

"_BRRRIINNGG"_

Raye stepped out into the hallway from the Fire room. "I'll be right back, the phone." Raye picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Raye?"_

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"_Oh. This is Ms. Higurashi. I wanted to invite you and your grandfather to dinner over here tonight."_

"Ok. I'll tell grandpa. What time should we be there?"

"_Come around seven."_

"Alright. Arigato Ms. Higurashi. Good-bye."

"_Bye."_

Raye hung up the phone and walked down the hall towards the yard. She poked her head out the door and looked around for her grandpa. She found him lecturing Chad on his terrible singing. "Grandpa!"

The old man turned around and smiled at his granddaughter. "Yes, Raye?"

"We've been invited to dinner over at the Higurashi Shrine. You need to come in here and take a shower, and get ready. We have to leave in about half an hour."

"Alright." He walked into the house and headed for the bathroom to wash up. Raye waited for a few minutes and heard the water running, she turned around and went back into the main shrine where her friends were finishing the meeting.

**Hikawa Shrine-Chamber of the Sacred Fire:**

Serena was leaning on Darien's shoulder as she listened to the rest of the group talk. They were discussing the dream that Raye had had that morning.

"Maybe it was just a dream and nothing more?" Mina was looking around for support. "I mean Raye has these dreams when we are about to face a new enemy, but there hasn't been anything strange happening for a long time."

Luna looked around the group. Lita and Serena were nodding to show that they agreed with Mina. "Just because you haven't been reading the signs does not mean that nothing is happening!"

Mina gave Luna an exasperated look. "Luna there are no 'signs'! Everything has been quiet, there is nothing to worry about."

"Your wrong Mina. There is one major sign that all of you seemed to have forgotten." Haruka was looking Mina in the eye. Mina just huffed.

"And what pray tell may that sign be? Miss smarty pants."

Haruka chuckled darkly and Michiru looked serious. "Mina, Setsuna has not come back from the Gates of Time for almost a whole week. She usually comes back every few days to check on Hotaru, and Rini."

Mina looked surprised for a moment and then apprehensive. "I didn't know, Michiru. I'm sorry."

Michiru and Haruka stood up. "It's alright Mina I didn't mean to yell. I'm just worried." Haruka patted Mina on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." Mina stood up and so did Lita and Amy.

Raye walked back into the room. "Sorry it took so long. What were you two yelling about?" She looked at Haruka and Mina. "I could here you out in the yard."

"We were just arguing about reading the signs, but we came to an agreement. The meeting is just about over, Michiru and I have to get going, come on Hotaru. Bye you guys." Hotaru got up from her place on the floor next to Rini.

"Bye Rini, everyone." Hotaru hugged Rini and the thee of them left.

"We've got to get going too Lita. My mom wants you to come to dinner tonight remember?"

"Right. We'll see you guys later." Lita and Mina walked out waving good-bye.

"Guess we'd better get going too. See you tomorrow Raye. Amy I'll see you at school."

"Bye you guys." Amy and Raye waved as they watched Serena, with Rini beside her, walk out the door with Darien.

"I have to get going to my study school. You want to come Raye?" Amy pulled her bag onto her shoulder and stepped out the door.

"I can't grandpa and I have been invited to dinner."

"Oh! By who?"

"An old friend of grandpa's."

"Alright, well I'll see you later Raye. Bye."

"Bye Amy." Raye closed the door behind Amy and left to get ready.

Raye went into her room and opened her closet. 'What should I wear? Not my school uniform…' Raye looked at her uniform that she was still wearing. She reached into the closet and pulled out a red sweater and a pair of black dress pants. 'This'll do.' she quickly slipped them on along with a pair of black flat-bottom shoes. "Hey grandpa are you ready yet?"

"Yes." The short old man came into her room still wearing his temple robes. Raye sweat dropped. 'Why me?'

**Higurashi Shrine-Half an Hour Later:**

Kagome rolled her eye's. She sat on the couch watching her mom try to persuade her grandpa to change out of his robes that he wore almost 24-7.

"Please Grandpa put on something else?" Itami held up a clean shirt and dress pants.

"What I'm wearing is fine!"

"Fine." at that moment the there was a knock on the door. "Kagome would you get that?"

Kagome nodded and opened the door. Standing there was a man about her grandpa's age and stature. Behind him was a girl about Kagome's age, she was looking at the stars. "Uh, please come in."

"Thank you. Wait are you Kagome?" The old man was eyeing her.

"Yea."

"Oh my you've grown almost as much as Raye has since I last saw you!" Kagome had a nagging feeling about that name._ Raye._ Where had she heard it? She knew it was the girl who had brought her homework over, but there was something else…

"Kagome why don't you take Raye up to your room? I'm sure you two will become fast friends." Itami smiled warmly at her daughter and then Raye. The two grandpa's were greeting each other and commenting on how their own granddaughter was better. Both girls sweat dropped.

"Umm why don't we go up to my room?" Kagome pointed to the stairs. Raye nodded, and followed. Neither had looked the other in the face yet. And unaware to everyone they were being watched very closely by garnet eyes.

**Kagome's Room:**

The girls walked into the room. Kagome offered Raye the desk chair and sat on the bed. 'Why can't I think of where I heard that name before?' "So Raye? How have you been?" Kagome looked at the girl sitting in the desk chair and nearly choked when she saw her face. It was the girl from Sengoku Jidai. "It's you!"

"What?" Raye had been playing with the bottom of her sweater. She looked up when Kagome spoke to her. She gasped when she saw Kagome's face. "You were in my dream!" Raye jumped up and took a fighting stance.

"What dream? How were you in Sengoku Jidai? You don't have a demon aura." Kagome stood up and looked at Raye. Then it hit her. '_Raye Hi_… Raye Hino!'

"I am not a demon! Who were those other people? And the hanyou's that were fighting?" Raye was going to _get _answers before she _gave _any.

Kagome gritted her teeth. 'Should I tell her about the Shikon, and my adventures into Sengoku Jidai?'

At that moment Raye paused, she sensed a demon aura. "A demon! Outside the window!" She turned towards the window. Outside sitting in the tree was the silver haired hanyou she had seen fighting Naraku. "Inuyasha?" The hanyou's ears twitched and he stared in the room afraid as he had been discovered by someone who was definitely not supposed to know he even existed.

Kagome jerked her head to look outside the window when she heard Raye speak

"Inuyasha?"

There he was outside in the tree. Kagome ran over to the window and pulled it open. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" He jumped in the window and Raye took a few steps back.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He had a large cut across his chest. Totally ignoring Raye he began to spill his news to Kagome. "Kagome…Naraku attacked Kaede's village…we escaped with Kaede, but he killed most of the villagers. Sango and Miroku…took the old hag and Shippou and hid in the forest." After he finished he started to regulate his breathing. Kagome just stood there stunned. 'he killed the villagers…destroyed the village… what if he knows about the well?'

Raye stood back and stared at Inuyasha. He turned around and his face went pale. He obviously hadn't noticed she was there except when she was staring at him outside the window. "Your name is Inuyasha isn't it? And you're a hanyou." Inuyasha looked completely surprised. 'How did she know? Did Kagome tell her? Wait…isn't that the girl we saw disappear?'

"We have to get back to the past Inuyasha. To stop Naraku." Kagome looked close to tears when she came out of shock. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome turned around and looked at Raye. "Raye, I'll explain later but right now I have to go." Kagome reached for her fat yellow backpack when the room was filled with a blinding light. All three had to bring up their arms to cover their eyes.

Raye lowered her arms. And blinked a few times. "What was that?" She looked at the window and there stood Sailor Pluto brandishing her Garnet Staff. She looked extremely worried. "Sailor Pluto!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads and lowered their arms to look at the new comer to the room.

Kagome blinked. She had seen the woman before. "I've seen you! Every time I go through the well your image flashes right before I get to the other side!" Inuyasha and Raye looked confused. Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Yes I guide you safely between the past and the present. I am the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto." She stepped down off the window sill ((bear with me and pretend that Kagome has a very big window)). "Raye I need you to call the others. Michiru Haruka and Hotaru have already been alerted and are waiting at the temple." Raye nodded and ran down the stairs. Kagome stared after her.

Inuyasha eyed Sailor Pluto suspiciously. "What do you want from us? And how do we know we can trust you?" Sailor Pluto looked at him with seemingly cold and emotionless eyes. He was strongly reminded of his brother, Sesshoumaru.

"You must trust me and my friends. I will explain everything at the temple. I do not wish to repeat myself. Are you ready to leave?" Sailor Pluto looked at Kagome then back to Inuyasha.

"Where are we going?" Kagome turned to face Sailor Pluto. She too was strongly reminded of Sesshoumaru.

"We are going to the Hikawa Shrine. The place where the meetings take place."

"What meetings?"

"Everything will be explained when we get there. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" Kagome spoke up first. Sailor Pluto turned to Inuyasha who nodded.

"Very well. Inuyasha it will be quickest if you take her on your back as you two are accustomed to traveling." Sailor Pluto stepped back onto the window sill. Inuyasha took a step forward.

"Just how long have you been spying on us!" Sailor Pluto glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I never _spied_ on you. My duty is to protect the time stream from disruption. With her traveling between times the fabric of time is very fragile. So I must maintain a constant eye on her, and _you_. Now we must leave or we will be the last to arrive."

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and the three of them were on top of the roof in a split second. "How many others are there?"

Sailor Pluto jumped to the next rooftop about 30 yards away, Inuyasha with Kagome piggybacking followed. "There are nine others besides myself." And without another word to the two she began leaping rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the shrine. Inuyasha growled and followed. 'Damn she is like a female Sesshoumaru! Arrogant, and cold.'

* * *

Ok thats it for chapter 2. I will post chapter 3 soon (I hope...) foranyone reading I have finished up to chapter 8 which is in progress. But I am writing two other fics as well as two comics, one sprite, one done in paint so please be paitient with me. Thanx

SP16


	3. CH3 Scouts and Demons! What next?

Ok here is chapter three. hope you enjoy it, i would like to point out that i don't have spell check on my "new" computer, my friend deleted the Microsoft Word program (as well as most of the other windows software) and I don't have the disk to put it back on, so I am relying on my beta readers to catch mistakes that I don't. If you see a mistake while reading it would be helpful to know. Thanks, now on with the chapter!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha OR Sailor Moon, I want to someday, but that's beside the point...**

**CH.3: Scouts and Demons! What next?**

**Hikawa Shrine-Chamber of the Sacred Fire:**

Haruka paced the length of the room. "Where is she? She said twenty minutes tops!" The rest of the group looked extremely nervous. All of them except Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, had been called by Raye and told to come straight to the shrine because something was wrong.

Michiru stood up and walked to her lover, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ruka, sit down she'll be here soon. She wouldn't have wanted us gathered so quickly if she wasn't going to be here fast herself." Haruka nodded and sat back down.

Everyone turned and looked at the doors that had slid open. Standing there silhouetted by the bright moonlight was Sailor Pluto, and two other people that none of them, except Raye, knew. The three of them walked in and Kagome slid the door shut after climbing off of Inuyasha's back.

Serena opened her mouth to speak but Sailor Pluto held up a hand. "I know you all have questions, and now I am afraid is not the time to ask them. This is Kagome," She gestured to Kagome. "and Inuyasha." She gestured to Inuyasha, half the group gasped and stared at his doggy ears.

Serena was the first to state the obvious. "He has dog ears!" She pointed at the top of his head. The group sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Inuyasha finally lost his temper.

"Do you have a problem? What's wrong with my ears?" At that moment Serena stood up and began to feel his ears. Mina jumped up and began feeling them too. Inuyasha jumped back away from the two girls. "What's wrong with you people!" Serena and Mina turned back to the rest of the group.

They said in unison. "Their real!" Sailor Pluto nodded and motioned for them to sit back down. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down also. Sailor Pluto walked to the middle of the room and looked at her friends, praying that they would be willing to help her fix what she had broken.

"No doubt you are all wondering why a half demon and this girl are here. They are going to help us save the world. There has been a major disruption in the flow of Time Space. I over looked a very important date and now the future is at risk because of it." Sailor Pluto bowed her head took a deep breath raised her eyes again and continued. "We will have to go to the past to fix this disruption. That is where Kagome and Inuyasha come in." Sailor Pluto turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I wish to ask for your groups help. We will need all the help we can get to defeat this evil."

Kagome nodded. "We'll help in any way we can." Inuyasha shook his head.

"We don't even know what kind of evil it is! And if it's in the past, before my time, or a while after it I can't help, none of us could!" He folded his arms over his chest. Kagome glared at him.

"We have to try!" Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips. Serena stood up and walked over to the frustrated hanyou.

"Please you have to help us. If the past is disrupted then none of us have a future. And if you take away my daughter then I will make sure you pay!" Darien came up behind Serena and she turned into him and lightly sobbed.

Kagome looked nothing short of surprised. This girl, Serena, had to be her age. 'And she has a daughter?' Just then Kagome noticed a small girl with two big pink tufts of hair. She looked very much like Serena. 'That must be her daughter…but she has to be at least 6 years old? And said she would lose her if something happened to the past? There's something strange about this.' "Serena? You're my age…how can you have a daughter?"

Rini stood up and sighed. "I'm their daughter. My name is Rini, I'm from the 30th century." Rini watched for her reaction. Kagome just stared. 'She came _back_ in time? But how?' Rini seemed to be reading her mind. "Puu brought me here. She guards the gates, so she makes sure that I go between times safely." Understanding dawned on Kagome. This woman, Sailor Pluto, _controlled time_.

"I hate to be rude, but time is running out. We have to decide what to do, soon! As for how to decide, I think we should take a vote." Lita looked around as if she were daring someone to object.

Haruka nodded. "Good idea. All in favor?" Everyone except Inuyasha raised their hand. Haruka gave him a very nasty look. "Well that settles it. Lets get ready to go. I'm going to fight whether this idiot agrees or not." Kagome watched as all the girls pulled out seemingly identical pens, and nodded to each other then put them inside their pockets. The man with dark hair simply nodded to show that he understood what this gesture meant. But unfortunately Kagome didn't.

Sailor Pluto nodded gratefully to all of them. "Thank you all. Before we leave I think you should know what you are about to face. It is a terrible monster, a half demon named Naraku." At this statement Kagome and Inuyasha became incredibly serious. Sailor Pluto and Haruka weren't the only one's who noticed either.

Inuyasha turned to look her in the eye's. "Did you say _Naraku_?" His entire body became stiff (we all know why) and he straightened up. Sailor Pluto simply nodded, being the guardian of time she knew of his reasons for the sudden change in attitude. "Fine. Count me in. But how in the hell are we supposed to get back to my time? The well only works for me and Kagome."

"It's simple really. We will go through the gates of time. Everybody ready?" there was a collective "yes" and Sailor Pluto raised her staff then thrust it heavily toward the floor.

Kagome waited for the crack that would signal the breaking of the wooden floor. But it never came. There was a blinding flash of light and he whole bunch were transported to the Gates of Time.

* * *

Ok I know this was a really short chapter but I hope it was enjoyable all the same. I hope anyone who is reading this story is enjoying it so far even through my horrible writing skills. please review, thanks

SP16


	4. CH4 Welcome to the Past!

Ok Chapter 4 for your veiwing pleasure I hope you enjoy it, this week I'm sporting a vicious cold, and can't take ni-quill (i know its spelled wrong) and I have blood draw to look forward to as well. So I'm just a happy little camper this week. (lots of sarcasm) but I am feeling well enough to post the new chapter, so here it is straight from my humidified room. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha** ( but I have a Sesshoumaru Plushie that I keep on my bed )

**CH.4:Welcome to the Past!**

**The Gates of Time:**

The group walked through the swirling white mist looking around for any sign of an end to the expansion of darkness. The air was still and cold as death, no wind or any sign that any kind of life form could possibly survive here.

Kagome breathed lightly, she felt as if the very air that surrounded them was more sacred than the ground at a temple. She had such a great sense of foreboding about this place, it made her shiver.

Inuyasha saw Kagome shiver and he took off his haori top and put it on her. He didn't notice the look she gave him that said her thanks. He hated the feeling of this place it was eerie.

'Man this is place is creepy… I wonder if these strangers come here often?' Kagome looked around at the group surrounding her and Inuyasha. She had heard news reports involving the Sailor Scouts when she was home from Sengoku Jidai but she had never actually seen them, and the reporters had always said that there had been only six of them. Here Kagome could see that the reports were wrong, apparently there was one scout for each planet excluding Earth, but instead there were two for the Moon. The girls had explained it to her and Inuyasha as they had begun walking, each of these girls had special powers and so too did Kagome. The only difference was that Kagome had Miko powers, not Senshi powers.

Sailor Pluto stopped in front of what appeared to be, to Kagome and Inuyasha, a large set of white marble doors. The other girls stopped as if they were waiting for something. And Kagome watched in amazement as the large doors opened and beyond them was an opening into the Feudal Era.

"Amazing…"Kagome just stared. She had gone back and forth so many times but she had never come to the Feudal Era like this.

Sailor Pluto stepped to the side and allowed her companions to pass through the gates into Feudal Japan. The last to walk past her were Kagome and Inuyasha who both seemed to be speechless as they walked through the doorway.

Serena turned around to make sure everyone was there and noticed that the gates were shutting with Sailor Pluto still in Time-Space. "Sailor Pluto? Aren't you coming with us?" Everyone turned to look at the Senshi of Time who was disappearing fast behind the closing Gates of Time.

"I will join you shortly but for now you must head for Kaede's village she already is aware of what is going on." With this said the Gate's closed and vanished.

"What did she mean, Kaede already knows what's going on?" Kagome started running towards the village with the others in tow.

**Sengoku Jidai-Inuyasha's Forest:**

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat. He had come to Inuyasha's Forest toconfront the hanyou but he was nowhere to be found. His scent was everywhere but the trails were all days old, leading to the conclusion that he was not in the forest. 'He's probably out with his wench' The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands let out a bored sigh. Though his face was emotionless inside he was infuriated at his half brother for not being there so he could try to steal the Tetsusaiga from him. He looked at the left arm he had taken from a human so that he could wield the sword. 'Humans, such weak pitiful creatures.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru turned to face his faithful, but stubbornly annoying, servant Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. He had specifically told Jaken that he was to keep Rin away from here so that he could kill Inuyasha without traumatizing the small girl. Even though he didn't really show it, he cared for the small human child.

"The child… has been taken by…Naraku…" After this was said the small toad collapsed and fell in half on the ground. He was dead. Sesshoumaru growled in fury. 'How DARE that wretched Naraku even think of trying to threaten the great Sesshoumaru! He will pay with his pathetic life!' The demon lord pulled out his Tensusaiga and slashed Jaken with it and the small toad came back to life, again."Oh thank you milord!"

"Jaken, which way did Naraku go?" The toad pointed in the direction of the village near the forest and Sesshoumaru was off in a flash of white and silver. Jaken stared after him in awe. Then jumped and began to follow him.

**Kaede's Village:**

Kagome followed closely by the others ran through the forest and finally came to the village. Kagome gasped and her eyes filled with tears. The village lay in ruins, houses were burnt and torn asunder, bloody bodies lay everywhere most of them were men from the village who had obviously tried to help fight off Naraku, but some were the remains of some women and children that Kagome and Inuyasha had seen as they came to and from the small village. Kagome closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, she would never see the small children of the village smile as they saw her and Inuyasha approaching the village coming back from one of their shard hunts.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's reaction as she looked at the carnage that Naraku had left in his wake. She was crying for them all, it wasn't their fault that they were dragged into a fight with a powerful half demon. Inuyasha vowed revenge on Naraku for slaughtering the villagers. 'He will die by my hands for what he has done to this village!' Inuyasha looked at Kagome again and pulled her into him and she cried into his shirt. He felt her pain seep into his human side. He felt responsible for leaving the villagers to fight while he went to fetch Kagome.

The group of girls looked at the scene before them, Serena held her stomach and her eyes began to leak silent tears for the lives she hadn't known, Darien came behind her and let her cry into his chest. Mina had silent tears flowing down her face and her body was trembling. Lita and Raye had a somber look upon their faces, and Amy fell to her knee's with a look of horror and disgust upon her face. They all had the same thought in their heads "How could someone do this?" Haruka, and Michiru held Hotaru and Rini so they couldn't see the gory scene.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome stepped back and looked at his face. He had a look of pain on his face, she knew he was sad about the villagers as well.

"Yes?"

"We need to find Kaede and the others." Kagome started to walk back towards the forest when a small brownish red ball flew at her.

"KAGOME!" The other girls watched as Kagome hugged the tiny ball of fluff.

"Oh Shippou! You're ok!" Kagome hugged Shippou tightly. "Oh I was so worried about you! Where are the others?"

"We're right here Kagome. All in one piece." Sango came out of the forest followed by Kilala, Miroku, Kaede, and a few of the villagers who had managed to escape.

"Oh Sango! Miroku! Kaede!" Kagome flung her arms around her friend's neck. "I came back as soon as I could. I'm sorry it took so long…" Kagome stepped back, the tears on her face were still clearly visible.

By this time the rest of the shard hunters had seen the large group behind Kagome. "Umm Kagome, who are they?" Kagome had momentarily forgotten about the girls and Darien. Serena stepped forward and forced a smile through the tears.

"We are the Sailor Scouts. I'm Serena Tsukino." Sango and the others nodded. And in turn each scout introduced themselves.

"I'm Amy Mizuno"

"I'm Mina Aino."

"I'm Raye Hino." At this point Miroku stepped forward.

"We saw you! You disappeared before you could finish what you were trying to tell us." Raye nodded.

"I am a priestess from Kagome's time. I assumed that my dream was just a vision I didn't realize that it was more than that." Shippou looked around at the half a dozen other girls standing around.

"Are we gonna finish introductions? Cause I still don't know most of you."

"Oh right, I'm Lita Kino.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe"

"I'm Michiru Kaioh"

"I'm Haruka Tenou."

"And I'm known as Small Lady, but you can call me Rini!" Rini made a small curtsy.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Sango and this is Kilala." Kilala jumped up onto Sango's shoulder.

"Aye, and I am Kaede the priestess of this village…" Kaede and Raye looked at each other and seemed to make a sort of connection. No one else felt this.

"I'm Shippou! I'm a kitsune. It's very nice to meet you! Are you friend's of Kagome?" The girls looked at each other.

Kagome nodded. "Yes Shippou they are my friends." Shippou grinned and jumped down from Kagome's shoulder.

Lastly Miroku stepped forward. "I am Miroku. I'm very happy to meet you all." All of a sudden he was standing in front of Michiru and he took her hand in his. "My it isn't so often I'm in the presence of a maiden as fair as you. Tell me, would you consider bearing my child?" After this statement Michiru went slightly rigid, and Haruka saw Mirokugroping her butt.

"HENTAI!" Was screamed by three voices. It happened in a heartbeat. Miroku was pinned flat on the ground with a large lump on top of his head a hand mark on the side of his face and Haruka's Space Sword at his throat. "Don't you even think about laying a hand on Michiru ever again! Am I clear monk?"

Miroku nodded slightly. "Crystal…"

Sango looked at the sword with great interest. "Where did that come from? You don't have a sheath that I can see."

Haruka's sword disappeared into nothingness before their eyes. "It's a talisman. I use it when I need it. My talisman is the Space Sword."

Sango nodded. "Oh, it seems very useful." Haruka smirked.

"It is." Haruka looked at Michiru to make sure she was ok and noticed that she, Raye, Kagome and Inuyasha had gone very quiet and were all looking in the direction of the forest.. "Michiru? What's…?"

"Shh…" They took fighting stances. No one but those that sensed it coming understood why.

* * *

The end of another chapter, sorry it's so short (by my own standards). I'll post chapter 5 as soon as possible, I would like to point out that when I reach chapter 7 and have it posted chapter 8 might take a while as my writers block has returned (wahh!) But I am trying to get it moving along with the other stories (Not yet ready for posting only about 5 chapters long so far) So bear with me when I reach it. Thanks for reading and as always please review, always nice to get a review in my mail  
-SailorPluto16 


	5. CH5 Demons, Missing Little Girls, and An...

Ok hi, it's been over a month since I posted the last chapter. I'm sorry...but I have good news for ya'll, my writers block has subsided, yay. And as excellent proof I wrote a small story, don't know if u could call it a one-shot or not... It's about Setsuna and her unattainable wish to be with Darien. It's ok I think but I have to have my beta readers check it before posting, but it is done. It only took two nights of staying up till 2 in the morning . But enough about goodies u can't read yet. Here is your chapter. Enjoy.

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon OR Inuyasha, but i did recently purchase a DVD...**

**CH.5: Demons, Missing Little Girls, and Annoying Toads!**

**Kaede's Village:**

"Something's coming." Raye pulled her transformation stick out. Michiru followed suit. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and Kagome drew her bow and arrows.

"Not just 'something'. It's Sesshoumaru!" The other scouts looked confused.

"Sess…who?" But before anyone could answer he appeared out of nowhere. Inuyasha jumped in front of him.

"What are you here for Sesshoumaru! Have you come to try and steal my sword again!" Sesshoumaru glared down at Inuyasha.

"Insolent whelp. I am here for Rin." Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha aside and looked at the still village. "What happened here?" He turned and directed his question to Kaede.

"Naraku attacked this village in an attempt to get the fragments of the Shikon Jewel." Sesshoumaru glanced around the village once more.

"When he attacked, did he have a small human child with him?" Kaede nodded. "That is all I needed to know." Sesshoumaru looked around the group and his eyes fell upon Hotaru. For a split second there was a flicker of emotion on his face, but he shook it off. He turned to leave just as Jaken caught up and came running out of the forest, he fell over breathing hard. Sesshoumaru looked down at his toad servant. "Jaken, we're leaving."

Jaken jumped up. "Aye milord!" They began to walk away and realized that Kagome was standing in front of them.

"Sesshoumaru, does that little girl mean something to you?" Kagome showed genuine concern to the cold seemingly emotionless demon lord.

"What concern is it of yours wench?" Kagome looked slightly hurt at being called a wench but she looked more angry than anything else. Serena stepped forward as did Lita and Haruka.

"Hey! All she did was try and be kind! What's your problem you snooty arrogant jerk!"

The look that Sesshoumaru aimed at Serena triggered Lita and Haruka. They both stepped in front of her to protect her from a possible wrath and Darien grabbed her from behind as it was his duty to protect her with his life.

"Don't speak out of turn you little fool." With this statement said Sesshoumaru left them and disappeared back into the forest. Jaken stuck his tongue out at them.

"Why you little!" Haruka seized the small toad and threw him as hard and fast as she could into the forest after his lord. "And don't come back!" After a moment they heard a muffled 'thud' which signaled the toad's contact with a tree or large rock.

"Nice shot Haruka." Lita grinned. Just then they heard rustling in the tree's a few yards away. Raye stepped forward and pulled out several demon wards. Miroku looked at her impressed.

"Show yourself demon! Or you will feel the power of my ancient wards!" Raye took a ready stance. Hotaru, Rini, and Shippou were all behind the older party members. Serena was still behind Darien, Lita, and Haruka. Amy, Michiru, and Mina were protecting the children. Inuyasha was sniffing the air.

"Oh no…it's Kouga!" Inuyasha got his Tetsusaiga ready. Then it came. The whirlwind which the shard hunters knew was Kouga. Raye not knowing he was an ally, of sorts, focused her energy and in one swift move had thrown five of her wards at the wind and caught the wolf prince by surprise.

"Ahh! Kagome what's going on!" The whirlwind stopped and a stunned Kouga was visible with a ward on each arm, leg and one on his forehead. His body was now fully paralyzed.

"Oh my gosh! Raye what did you do?" Kagome went over to Kouga and began to try and peel the papers off. But to no avail. Inuyasha grinned.

"That was really cool. Miroku! Why can't you do that every time that jerk comes around?" Miroku sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha, if I could do that surely Kagome would find some way to punish me the same way she gets you." Inuyasha shrugged and went to where Kagome and Kouga stood.

"Hey Kouga, looks like you're having some trouble moving around huh? I'd love to help but I can't so I guess you're stuck." Kouga glared as best he could. Kagome continued trying to remove the wards but still had no luck. Inuyasha started laughing at the misfortune of the wolf prince.

Kagome stopped and turned around to face Raye. "Raye would you help me get these off please?" Raye nodded and began to walk over to where Kagome stood and stopped in her tracks. She had shock all over her face, as did all of the other scouts. "What is it?" Kagome turned around and saw that Kaede was removing the wards without any trouble at all. "Kaede? How did you do that!" Kaede removed the last ward from Kouga's (fat) head and stepped back.

"I do not know how I am able to undo this young girls spell. It is a mystery." Kaede turned around and looked at Raye the two locked eyes and almost immediately blacked out.

"Raye!" Serena and Mina caught her before she hit the ground. She was out.

"Kaede!" Kagome caught the older women, she, like Raye, was out cold. "What happened?"

"No idea. But I think we should leave the village in case this Naraku character decides to come back for the shards." Lita leaned over and hoisted Raye onto her back. Haruka went over and did the same to Kaede.

"We can't leave until we give what's left of the villagers a proper burial and put them to rest." Miroku looked at the group. Everyone nodded. Michiru cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Some of us will stay behind and help bury the dead, the rest will go find somewhere to set up camp, and do so. Who is willing to stay behind?" Darien, Sango, Miroku, and Haruka raised their hands. Michiru nodded. "Ok that settles that. I will stay behind and help as well. The rest of you will go find a place to set up camp and we will figure out what to do from there. Ok?" Everyone nodded.

Haruka walked over to Inuyasha and handed Kaede's limp body to him. "Here, you take the old woman, it won't do her any good to stay here." Inuyasha nodded and took her on his back as Haruka had done. Kouga came out of his daze and looked at the expanded group.

"What's going on here Kagome? Who are all of these strange women? And what are they doing with you and mutt-face?" Inuyasha growled and Kagome sweat dropped.

"Kouga, these are friends of ours. They are going to help us destroy Naraku."

"I already told you Kagome, I am going to kill Naraku for what he did to my pack. Kagome you are _my woman_ and I don't want you in danger, let me take care of Naraku alright?" By this point Kouga had done the usual, he had his hands on Kagome's shoulders and was only two inches from her face.

"Kouga…" Kagome tried to think of something to say to the pushy wolf prince. Inuyasha couldn't do anything because his arms were full, holding Kaede. Kouga smirked and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"I'll kill Naraku you'll see. I love you Kagome. Later mutt-face." And as fast as he had come he was gone again.

Inuyasha steamed. "I'm gonna kill him…If I hadn't had the hag in my hands…" He seethed and growled.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. We will need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku and his demonic incarnations." The entire group jumped when Sailor Pluto spoke up from behind them. She walked over and looked at Raye then Kaede, and shook her head. "I should have warned them."

Kagome looked worried, she was scared out of her wits when Sailor Pluto had spoken and now she was talking about warning Kaede and Raye of something. "What should you have warned them about?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head again. "Raye is Kaede's reincarnation, just as you are Kikyo's."

* * *

Ok you read the ridiculusly short chapter and now you want more I'm sure but unfortunatly you have to wait, sorry but thats how it is...but something to think about in the mean time, I believe that this one is the better of the two I have posted. My reasoning for this is that this story has 15 reviews for the first 4 chapters and my other has a low 14 reviews for 10 chapters :'( but I guess the longer u write the better u get. (or maybe i just roped some inuyasha fans in w/the sailor moon ones, who knows) but I really appreciate the reviews so keep em' coming everytime I get a review I feel more motivated to give you your new chapters. Hope ur enjoying it so far.

SP16


	6. CH6: Reincarnations and Explinations

Hello faithful readers :) here is a new chapter for you to enjoy, or not enjoy, it's really your choice. Either way the chapter IS here. And I have more good news I have FINALY finished chapter eight! Which means I can move on with the story, I have the next few chapters planned out (I actually have sketches of scenes o.O) and now that I am happy with the aforementioned chapter I can work on them :) Also I was told by a reviewer (appreciate the criticism by the way) that I made Pluto seem very cold, and I know I have. It was supposed to be that way for the story to work the way I wanted, so sorry that she is OOC but it was necessary.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon OR Inuyasha, just the movies (which I watch everyday... (: )**

* * *

**CH.6: Reincarnations and Explanations**

**Kaede's Village:**

"But it affects them differently than you and Kikyo when you are near one another." Sailor Pluto knew she would have to explain the danger to all of them.

"How so?" Kagome was curious to know why they were different from her and Kikyo.

"When you and Kikyo are near each other you can feel one another's presence because you share a soul, because of the demon Urasua (it might be spelled wrong sorry). Raye and Kaede however are currently using the same soul but it's two whole souls, instead of sharing a single soul as you and Kikyo do. So there might be complications if they are too near each other."

Kagome, fearing for their safety asked the question first. "What kind of 'complications'?"

"If exposed to each other for too long both souls may rip from their bodies and disappear into oblivion." Both groups stood there shocked. They hadn't thought that something like this could happen. Ever.

Serena shook her head. "Whoa, wait, are you saying that Raye's soul may be ripped from her body, and thrown into Purgatory?"

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Her soul as well as Kaede's. I was not aware of this until we reached the Feudal era. That is why I left you for a short time. I had to be absolutely sure before I said anything."

Miroku and Sango stepped forward both looking very angry and upset. Miroku looked Sailor Pluto in the eye's searching for the truth as he asked his question. "So you let both of them come into danger without any warning at all? What kind of guardian are you!"

Sailor Pluto narrowed her eye's, but kept her voice eerily calm. "I am the Guardian of Time. I do only what is necessary to keep the time stream intact. I had to be sure that it was not a mistake."

Miroku was prepared to say something but Kagome stopped him. "Now is not the time for fighting with each other. Lets split up and get to work. We'll figure everything else out later. Okay?" Miroku nodded as did Pluto. "Okay then lets get to work." Kagome then realized that Sailor Pluto was unaware of their plan to set up camp and bury the dead. "Oh Sailor Pluto,"

"I will stay here and help bury the dead."

"Oh, okay…" Kagome followed by Inuyasha, still carrying Kaede, Shippou, and all of the scouts, minus Haruka, Michiru, Pluto, and Darien, went into the woods. The others remained behind and set to work burying the bodies and blessing them.

**Clearing in Inuyasha's Forest:**

It was many hours later when the whole group lay down to get sleep they had agreed on taking watch shifts. Setsuna and Haruka had the first watch. Everyone else lay down to sleep and were out fast. Only four of the group remained awake, Setsuna and Haruka of course, Miroku, and Inuyasha. The half demon sat above in a tree as usual. Miroku lay propped up against the same tree pretending to be asleep.

"Setsuna, how did you overlook the day this Naraku came into power? You are one of the best Guardians there ever was, you haven't made a mistake like this since you were reborn." Haruka looked at her friend hoping for a more decent answer than she was expecting. She knew very well that Setsuna liked to deal with problems on her own, she was a loner by nature. It was rare she would ask for help.

"I was busy fixing the time stream, it is in quite a big mess with Kagome traveling between time's. And somehow I found myself not paying attention, she wasn't supposed to go back to our time for another day. If she had been in the village Kagura would never have told Naraku to strike. And all of those lives would have been spared." Setsuna stared off into the dark forest. She felt as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Suna, you can't blame yourself. You are trying to fix your mistake. That's more than most people even think about doing about their mistakes. And we are here to help you fix it." Haruka patted Setsuna's shoulder reassuringly. Setsuna smirked gravely.

"I just hope we can fix it. Because if we don't our future won't exist. The Princess won't be able to be reborn once the Silver Millennium falls to Beryl. If that doesn't happen…then Small Lady…"She looked at the small child nestled comfortably between Serena and Darien. "I couldn't bear it if Small Lady were just wiped from existence, and it would be my fault."

"Setsuna we **will** fix this. And Rini will be safe." Setsuna nodded and put her mask back on, the seemingly emotionless guardian of the gates was back. Haruka smiled and stationed herself at the opposite end of the camp to take watch for the next couple hours.

Miroku hadn't realized before that this green haired woman had so much responsibility on her head. But he couldn't forget what she had said, '_all of those lives would have been spared…_'. He knew Inuyasha was still awake, and had heard the conversation as well. He couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha was thinking.

The group switched out guards after a couple hours. Haruka lay down beside Michiru as Miroku and Inuyasha took to their posts. Setsuna sat against the a tree in the spot previously occupied by Miroku.

Miroku waited for a long while before he spoke. "Inuyasha, I assume you heard the conversation between the other two?"

"Yea, that woman could have saved the villagers. But she shunned her duties and let them all die." Inuyasha had his fist clenched. The thought of someone letting this kind of thing happen made him furious. How could _anyone_ let that happen?

"Inuyasha I can see you're upset, I am as well. But I feel now we must do all we can to help these people. I know they will be of some help in defeating Naraku. So we must finish him before too long or this might happen to another village." Miroku cast a weary eye toward his half demon companion.

"Right. We'll set out first thing tomorrow morning." Miroku nodded and turned to walk to the other side of the clearing. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What's the matter Miroku?" Inuyasha turned around to see why he had stopped.

"She's gone!" Miroku pointed at the spot where Setsuna had been laying. It was empty.

**Field Outside Inuyasha's Forest:**

Setsuna wandered away from the warm glow of the fire and the protection of the group. As soon as she heard the monk bring up what she had said, and the bitterness in Inuyasha's voice she had to get out of there. As if she hadn't felt guilty enough, they had made it worse without truly realizing it.

"Why? Why did I turn my back at that time?" Setsuna shook her head, she knew the question was a pointless one. She had heard every human being in existence say those words in some form or another. She looked at the heavens and closed her eyes. She knew that they would worry about her, but she was within reach. She was always within reach, for her friends…

Setsuna walked until her feet would carry her no further. It was at the edge of the field where it turned into a steep cliff. She fell to her knee's and then to the ground. She curled into a ball for a moment and simply watched the tall grass and flowers sway in the breeze. 'I feel so isolated…why? I have never had a problem with my duties…before this…' She sat up and breathed deeply. She loved this feeling. She was feeling isolated but she reveled in the feeling for a moment.

She laughed bitterly at herself. "Only I could be sad and happy about being alone." Setsuna looked around once more and turned her gaze back to the view over the cliff. She could see a large lake below, surrounded by trees and fields. And a small village just off the shore.

She smiled for a moment. She was not alone, she knew. But she didn't acknowledge his presence right away. But she knew he was there, only 30 yards away.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshoumaru."

**Naraku's Castle:**

Naraku sat in the corner of the room turning the jewel shard over on his hand. He smirked. 'Inuyasha must be feeling incredibly guilty right now. Running off like a coward in the midst of battle. What a fool!' He slipped the jewel back into his shirt, and cast a glance to the corner opposite him, where Rin lay curled into a ball with her eyes closed. Quivering in fear.

"Kohaku. Come here." The door slid open and the figure of Kohaku was silhouetted against the moonlight.

"Yes, Naraku?"

"Take the girl and go to the holding room." Kohaku nodded and turned toward Rin.

"Come with me." Rin peeked open her eye. Kohaku reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He led her out of the room. Naraku smirked again.

"This will definitely get Lord Sesshoumaru's attention. Kanna! Come here." The small figure of a girl holding a mirror seemed to come out of thin air.

"Yes, Naraku?"

"Show me Inuyasha and his companions." Kanna adjusted the mirror and the image flashed across the surface. Inuyasha was trying to explain something to a girl with short blonde hair and her fist balled waving in his face. 'Who is that?' "Kanna show me the rest of the group." She adjusted the mirror yet again, and a broader view of the group came into focus. He saw the normal group along with nine other people. 'Who are these women?' "Hrmm. Kagura, I have a job for you."

Kagura walked forward from her space in the corner. "Yes."

"Go to Inuyasha, and find out who these strangers are, see if they pose a threat to my plans." Kagura nodded and walked out.

**In the Air Above the Castle:**

'Why is Naraku concerned over some mortal women? Hm well I'll go if it means being away from that horrible loathsome half demon garbage.'

(a note: I have absolutely nothing against half demons, except Naraku of course)

And off she soared in the direction of the camp.

* * *

Ok end of the chapter and because I am officially out of school for the summer I can focus on my stories. So happy thoughts are coming around. Also the one-shot-thing is done reveiwed and spellchecked and shall be posted shortly after this chapter. So check it out if you feel like reading more Pluto based fiction. Don't forget to review! 

Pluto16


	7. CH7: Lords, Ladies, and Short Tempers!

Hi everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated! I got grounded, then my comp went to hell...but here is chapter seven :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THEM! But I do own some movies...and dolls...and piccys...**

**Ch.7: Lords, Ladies, And Short Tempers!**

**Field Outside Inuyasha's Forest:**

The Demon Lord stared at the woman sitting in the midst of the flowers and grass. Her hair flowing lightly behind her in the breeze. "How did you sense me mortal?"

Setsuna laughed lightly but still in a bitter-sweet tone. "I am mortal, but at the same time I am not. I have a special gift, some would call it. I call it a curse."

"A curse?" He arched an eyebrow. This woman confused him. He had only come to this field because he had smelled a strange scent and felt an even stranger aura. Setsuna tilted her head back and looked at the stars.

"It is to me, to live within the bounds of some one else's law. Never to be free, even when I had escaped I was pulled back in. But it's alright, this is the only way that I can keep an eye on Small Lady. The only way to protect her." She closed her eyes and leaned forward on to her knee's.

Sesshoumaru walked up beside her and looked down at her. He still couldn't figure out why he had never smelled this scent before. It was a mixture of roses and age. And on top of this strange scent she had revealed to him something deep and personal. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you asked. You are the first to ask me these questions in over a century. I figure that you are entitled to an answer." Sesshoumaru was even more intrigued now. This woman appeared to be no more than twenty-four years of age.

"You are over a century old? How is this possible, you are no more than twenty years old. The only way this would be possible is if you were a demon, but clearly you are not." Setsuna stood up as she did so the moonlight caught her hair and it shimmered an emerald green.

"I would tell you if I had the time, however they are coming and as soon as they arrive Inuyasha will try to engage you in battle. As usual. You should leave now."

"I have no reason to fear my brother."

"Yes you do, he is accompanied by my friends who are all very powerful, and will not hesitate to attack if I am in danger. Just as I would not hesitate if the situation were reversed."

"I see. And why are you warning me? My brother has most likely told you what he thinks of me." He looked to see her reaction. He was surprised she was actually smiling.

"We have a common bond, Lord Sesshoumaru. And I have other reasons as well." Setsuna took a few steps forward, and Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her.

"I had a few more inquiries for you. Before you go back."

"You have time for one my Lord."

"What is your name?"

Setsuna nodded her head in a type of bow. "I am Setsuna Meioh." Sesshoumaru nodded. He could sense Inuyasha coming at them, fast.

"Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru." Setsuna walked around him and began her trek back towards the forest.

"Good night, Lady Setsuna." Setsuna turned her head to look at the Demon Lord, only to discover that he was already gone.

She stood there for but a moment before the search group arrived.

"Where is he! I can smell that bastard's scent over here!" Inuyasha barreled through the tree's and ran full force towards Setsuna. He stopped not even an inch away from her and looked her in the face. "Where is he?"

"He is gone Inuyasha, and has been for several minutes."

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus ran up beside the two after a moment.

"Setsuna are you alright?" Sailor Uranus grabbed Inuyasha and shoved him out of the way.

"I'm fine."

"Why did you run off! Stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "That bastard could've killed you! He doesn't care about anybody but himself! He wouldn't hesitate to kill you!"

"I can take care of myself Inuyasha, and no harm has come to me while in his presence. Besides we must be kind to our allies for the coming fight."

"Allies? I am not asking that jerk for help in killing Naraku! I can handle it on my own!" The hanyou glared at the three scouts.

"We'll need all the help we can get you idiot! Didn't you understand what she told you when we got here? He is too powerful to stop on your own! That's why we stepped in!" Sailor Uranus glared at Inuyasha. 'He doesn't understand at all the danger he is in!'

"Let's get back before everyone begins to worry even more." Sailor Neptune put a hand on Sailor Uranus's shoulder and began to walk after Setsuna back towards the camp. Sailor Uranus nodded and turned to follow the other two. Inuyasha followed reluctantly.

**Skies:**

Kagura watched those below her. 'So they are here to help Inuyasha defeat Naraku? But they are mortal and weak. How can they help?' She flew after them, following them into the forest back to the clearing. She flew down and landed in a tree just out of Inuyasha's range. She was still just close enough to hear the conversation.

**Clearing:**

"Setsuna!" The girls all looked towards her when they heard her and the others approaching the clearing.

"Puu! You're ok!" Rini ran at Setsuna as she reentered the clearing followed by the others.

"Yes Small Lady, I am fine. I simply went for a walk, there was nothing to be worried about." Rini hugged the older woman and received an even tighter hug in return.

"Why would you wander off on your own? It's not safe to do that here." Miroku looked at her like she was absolutely mad wandering off on her own.

"She knew what she was doing! You shouldn't be so mean to Puu! She can look after herself." Rini huffed at the monk for insulting her friend.

"It's alright Small Lady, they haven't yet seen us in battle, and have every right to worry about us." Setsuna smiled at the little girl.

It grated on Inuyasha's nerves at how calm she was. She didn't seem to get angry, at all. "Hey! You can't just wander off, it's not safe to go alone especially with Naraku probably watching our every move!" Setsuna now turned her calm gaze upon Inuyasha.

"I am well aware of the situation, and as I have pointed out, as well as Small Lady, I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Really? If you're so capable at handling yourself then tell us how is it I found you where Sesshoumaru had been a moment before?" The group used to the Feudal Era and it's dangers turned shocked gazes upon Setsuna.

"Sesshoumaru? But how?" Kagome was the first to speak.

"He came upon me, and we simply spoke. We will need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku. He will be a great ally in the coming battle. As will Kouga."

"No way am I asking either of those asses for help! Absolutely not!"

Setsuna turned to Inuyasha again. "Naraku is far too powerful, and he gains power by the day. We need as much help as we can get. And like you Inuyasha, they too have reasons for wanting Naraku dead."

"So?"

Setsuna shook her head. "All you must understand is that we need allies for the coming battle, so you must extend the hand of truce, swallow your pride and ask Kouga and Sesshoumaru for help."

"She's right Inuyasha, we should get all the help we can." Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not you too Kagome!"

"Yes, we should do this tomorrow. I will go and ask Kouga. Inuyasha…"

"No! I refuse to ask for his help!"

"I will go with Inuyasha to Lord Sesshoumaru and ask for help. Kagome you should take someone with you to see Kouga." They all looked surprised at Setsuna's willingness to go to the Taiyoukai but no one questioned her.

"I'll go with you Kagome, we'll go on Kilala."

"Thanks Sango. Ok that settles that. But what will everyone else do?"

"We'll train!" Haruka grinned. "We'll go find some demons and use them like training dummies. I'm sure we can find some if we try, and probably even if we don't."

"Ok it's settled then." Setsuna nodded and looked around the group. "Any objections? Other than Inuyasha."

"How can you just count me out like that? I count too you know!"

"She didn't count you cause she knows you'll object." Mina and Serena giggled.

"It's not funny!" Inuyasha growled. "And besides now that I'm being forced to ask for his assistance, how are you gonna come with me? I'm not carrying you like I do Kagome."

"I understand, I will be just fine."

"Fine but **we** have to leave now. Kagome can leave in the morning. We leave now so I can follow his scent. Be careful Kagome." Inuyasha turned to walk away from the clearing.

"Very well. Haruka, Michiru guard Small Lady and the Princess. I will see you when we return." Setsuna knelt and hugged Rini and Hotaru. Then she stood up and followed Inuyasha after a nod from her friends.

"Be safe Puu." Rini waved as Setsuna disappeared into the forest.

Not to far away Kagura glared. 'So no one has seen them fight yet? I'll just have to see how strong they are, maybe they really can destroy Naraku! And then I will be free.' Kagura jumped down from the tree and walked toward the camp. She stopped just short of the lights reach. She had a better view of them now and she could see that they were all very young. 'Now to test these girls and their strength. To see if they can truly defeat him.' Kagura summoned the demons that Naraku had sent with her and smirked. 'Let's see just how good you are.' She sent them forward.

"Hm, what's that? Something's coming!" Miroku turned around gasped. There was a wall of demon's headed for the clearing. "Run! It's an ambush!" He stumbled over a tree root in his attempt to escape.

"Why should we run? No better time for training than right now!" Haruka took out her transformation stick. "_Uranus Planet Power_!" She turned into Sailor Uranus and her Space Sword appeared in her hand. "Let's fight scouts!" She charged her sword and ran towards the wall of demons. "_Space Sword Blaster_!" She took out several of the demons in one fell swoop.

"Right! We're with you Uranus! _Jupiter Star Power_!" Lita turned into Sailor Jupiter and charged her attack. "_Supreme Thunder_!" She took out a few more of the oncoming swarm of demons. "Come and get it!"

"Right! Everyone transform! Darien, take Rini, Hotaru, and Serena and go with Kagome! We have these guys." Raye avoided looking at Kaede as they ran. Darien Serena and Rini followed Kagome and Shippou. "Good! _Mars Star Power_!"

"_Mercury Star Power_!"

"_Neptune Planet Power_!"

"_Venus Star Power_!"

Miroku and Sango looked on in shock as the girls clothes disappeared and were replaced by their sailor outfits.

"_Mars Fire Ignite_!" Sailor Mars aimed for the front line and managed to take it down.

"_Mercury Bubbles Blast_!" Sailor Mercury clouded the area, and the demons stopped confused, and unable to see the target.

"What's going on here? Sango where are you!" Miroku felt around in the mist.

"I'm here Miroku!" She felt around for him and managed to grab his wrist before it hit her bosom. "Now is not the time!" She pulled him down as another attack flew past. "Watch it!"

"_Venus Crescent Beam Shower_!" A raining shower of light slashed through the hordes of demons.

"Everyone move!" Sailor Neptune readied her attack. The other scouts jumped out of the way. Sailor Uranus grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him, still clinging to Sango, out of the way.

"What's going on? How can you see through this mist?"

"Practice." They took shelter behind a tree.

"_Deep Submerge_!" Miroku and Sango watched as a tiny Mirror shone through the mist, and after a second a wave of rushing water flowed out and swept away the mist as well as most of the remaining demons.

Kagura saw the oncoming wave and pulled her feather out and flew to a safe height. 'What incredible power! How is this possible? Are they some kind of specially trained soldiers? This is perfect! They can destroy Naraku and set me free!' She stayed to watch how the battle would end.

Miroku jumped from behind the tree. "Look out! _Wind Tunnel_!" He removed the seal around his hand and sucked in the remaining demons and water. Neptune threw herself on the ground and held onto a tree root. After a minute Miroku sealed his hand. And looked up. "Sango, it's Kagura!" Sango and the scouts looked up just in time to watch her fly off.

"Kagura? Do you think Naraku sent her?"

"Probably. Kagome, are you and the others ok?" Miroku turned around, to see them walking from the tree's. Both Kagome and Shippou looking a little stunned, as well as Darien and Serena. Rini, and Hotaru, too was speechless.

"We're fine. Wow, how did you all do that? That was incredible!"

The now de-transformed Haruka smirked. "It's our destiny. How about you? That wind was incredible, I've never seen anything like it, and I am the _Soilder of Wind_."

"This is my Wind Tunnel it's a curse that Naraku has placed on my family. That is why I am after him."

"Oh." Haruka frowned. "I'm sorry."

Miroku shook his head. "Don't be, soon this curse will be lifted. And I can live a normal life." He looked despairingly at his hand.

"Well that was quite the battle." Serena smiled.

"Yea it was. How come you didn't fight?" Kagome looked at the four who had followed her and Kaede into the tree's for safety.

"We wanted to be sure that we could win before we put the Princess, or the children, in danger." Haruka picked up Hotaru and gave her a hug.

"The 'Princess'?"

"That's me, it's a long story. Maybe we can tell you sometime. But right now I think we should get some sleep, we have a long day of training ahead of us." Serena sat down beside Darien and Rini snuggled between them.

"Right, goodnight everyone." Kagome settled on the ground in her sleeping bag with Shippou.

Everyone settled down for sleep, Haruka and Michiru sat together with Hotaru between them. They would remain awake in case of another attack.

Rini's last fleeting thought before sleep overcame her, was of her friend. 'Be safe Puu.'

* * *

Okay i have up to chapter 8 completed, chapter 9 is on the way but my comp is screwed up, so i cant transfer files. which means ill have to go out and buy some expensive disks...then spend the afternoon trying to write the files on them...blech. 

On another noteI told my Sister-in-law, (a very cool lady :D) that I would tell as many people about her website as I could. It's dedicated to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, she, her sister, and my brother worked very hard on it and I really like it, so give them a visit and don't forget to sign the guestbook, and tell them who sent ya there :). The addy is in my profile. dun forget to review! Thanks!

well my TV dinner is thawing and FMA is starting, im leaving, g'night.

SailorPluto16 aka Lady-Rosalyn


	8. CH8: Sibling Rivalry and the Flirtatious

Hi it's me, I apologize for not posting for so long, but the last few months have been...hectic...for lack of a better word. In all honesty I did kinda forget about posting, and I feel bad for making anyone who is still readingwait so long for a new chapter.nn" I want to say that this chapter is for DaughterofBastet's imoto, because it is her review that made me remember I had to post. So this chapter is for you, and the rest of my wonderful reveiwers. Thank you all, and I'm sorry it took so long.

**Ch.8: Sibling Rivalry and the Flirtatious Wolf!**

**Naraku's Castle:**

Naraku sat in the same room, Kagura had finished briefing him on the new comers to Inuyasha's group just a while before. 'So they are rallying allies to fight me. I wonder if Inuyasha will consider asking his brother for help.' "Kanna." Kanna stepped forward holding her ever-present mirror. "Show me Inuyasha. I want to find out if he has conceded to asking his brother for help."

"Yes Naraku." Kanna shifted the mirror and the image of Inuyasha appeared traveling with a woman Naraku had never seen. Kagura gasped she had seen that woman headed away from the camp with Inuyasha. She kept the information to herself.

"Kagura, did you see her last night?"

"No, I didn't."

"Hm, I wonder where they are going." Naraku watched the mirror closely. Kagura too kept her eyes on the mirror, occasionally glancing at Naraku.

**Country Side:**

Inuyasha ran as fast as his feet would carry him in the predawn light, toward the Western Lands, and his brothers scent. "Explain to me again why we need his help? We could do it without him!"

Sailor Pluto was jumping from tree to rock and back to another tree, keeping pace with the frustrated hanyou. "Inuyasha, I can explain it again, but that will not change the fact."

"But why do **_I _**have to ask him! Why couldn't you and your friends?"

"You know the answer to that." Sailor Pluto jumped ahead of him and stopped. She was staring at a lake about a mile ahead.

"What?" Inuyasha stopped and stared. It took him a moment but he recognized the very strong scent of his brother, Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go." Pluto jumped to the next tree and continued her journey down towards the lake.

"Geez…" Inuyasha sighed and followed the Senshi.

At the lakeside Sesshoumaru and Jaken were resting, well Jaken was anyway. Sesshoumaru turned toward the hill. "Inuyasha."

"What milord? Did you say Inuyasha?" Jaken readied his staff just as the hanyou and Senshi arrived. They stopped about twenty feet from them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Pluto bowed, and then stood straight. Inuyasha growled at his full demon brother.

"Lady Setsuna, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Sesshoumaru walked forward towards the Senshi.

"Lady Setsuna!" Both Inuyasha and Jaken gaped at Sesshoumaru for this statement.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Who is this woman?" Jaken found his voice and raced up by his master.

"She is an acquaintance of mine."

"But milord! She is a mere mortal!"

Sailor Pluto nodded to the Taiyoukai. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we request your aid in defeating the half demon Naraku." Inuyasha growled. Sailor Pluto gave him a stern look.

"Why should I help you defeat this despicable hanyou?" Sesshoumaru noticed the sunrise behind Sailor Pluto. The light seemed to frame her, and drift through her hair it gave her a look of ageless beauty. Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by her stern yet melodic voice.

"With your help we can defeat him once and for all. We need your help to accomplish our goal." Inuyasha was shocked, this woman was willing to beg if that is what it took to get his help.

"I will go on one condition. You must answer my questions, Setsuna." Sesshoumaru's gaze never left the guardian's face and she nodded.

"Inuyasha, go back to the group. Tell them that I will be back shortly." Sailor Pluto stepped over to the half demon and slipped something into his hand. "Give this to Small Lady when you return. She will know what to do with it."

"And leave you behind with him? How do I know he won't kill you?" Inuyasha glared at the Taiyoukai.

"She will be unharmed. Jaken, go with Inuyasha." Jaken jumped in frustration.

"But why milord!" Sesshoumaru glared at the small demon who immediately shut up.

"Go with him back to his companions. We will be there soon." With this remark the Taiyoukai turned and began to walk away. Sailor Pluto nodded to Inuyasha that it was safe for him to leave and followed Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "She better come back safe." Jaken hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

"My Lord always keeps his word! He will bring the wench back alive if says he will!" Inuyasha grabbed the toad by the head and clocked him a good three times.

"She better, cause if she don't, _you_ have her friends to deal with." Inuyasha dropped the toad and started back towards his companions, Jaken stood up and ran after him.

**Lakeside:**

Sailor Pluto had de-transformed and was now in a black and red kimono, at the request of Sesshoumaru. He gave no real reason for his request. They walked along the shoreline, Setsuna was easily able to keep pace with the Demon Lord.

"You said you had questions for me Lord Sesshoumaru. I will be more than willing to answer them." Setsuna looked at the Taiyoukai and for a moment she was lost in her own thoughts. The sunlight had caught him at just the right moment, and he looked like a god from an ancient painting.

"Yes I did. Since we did not get to finish our conversation last night." Sesshoumaru walked for another moment and then sat on a rock near the waters edge. Setsuna followed suit and sat on a rock opposite him.

"Ask away my Lord." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and looked into the water, he could see her reflection. He was strongly reminded of his young ward, Rin.

"If I help you defeat Naraku, you will help me get Rin back." Setsuna nodded. She was aware he was staring at her reflection in the lake.

"We will, and I can also offer you the return of your severed arm." At this statement he looked up. Setsuna, he noticed, had a very sincere look in her eyes. 'She could return my arm to me? But how?'

"How would you be able to do this?" Setsuna smiled, she had his attention.

"My adopted daughter, Hotaru, has the gift of healing. If she were to concentrate hard enough she could return you to your former state." She watched as he thought about the offer. He looked at his shoulder and then nodded. "Have you any more questions, my Lord?"

"Yes. How are you over a century old? You are not a demon, so there must be some other explanation." Setsuna closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

She looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes and never averted her gaze during her explanation. "I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time. It is my duty to keep the time stream as it should be. With no disruptions." Sesshoumaru searched her eyes with his. 'She is telling the truth.'

"You guard _time_?" She nodded. "But how?"

"I am the Sailor Scout, and Princess, of Pluto. It is my duty as well as my Destiny to guard the gates from intruders and preserve the time line."

"Do you have anyone to help you, with these 'duties'?" Setsuna shook her head.

"No, it is a very solitary life. I am alone, I have my friends but none of them come to visit me unless it is business. Except Small Lady of course. But even she is coming to me less often, she is always with Momo or Hotaru." Sesshoumaru was stunned and the emotion flickered across his face for a moment. He knew she saw it, but she said nothing of it.

"So you are alone. Do any of your friends have such 'duties'?" Again Setsuna shook her head.

"I am the only one with such a duty. Two of my closest friends, Michiru and Haruka, had duties similar to mine, they were to guard Earth from a distance. But after an attack the Senshi were all reunited, and their duties changed. They are now there to protect the Princess." Setsuna tried to hide the pain in her voice and eyes but he saw through it.

"I am sorry you are alone." Setsuna looked a little surprised at this statement. Then she smiled and nodded.

"I too am sorry that you are also alone, Sesshoumaru." The Taiyoukai looked at the sadness in her eyes. It hurt his heart to see that deep sadness in those garnet eyes. 'Why does her pain sadden me?' He stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at him with that sadness still evident in her eyes.

"We should return to your friends." He looked at her and for just a moment his mask seemed to fall. But for only a moment, the two looked at each other then the masks fell back into place. She stood and began to walk back towards the forest with the Taiyoukai at her side.

**Inuyasha's Forest:**

Kagome and the others had all awakened and had breakfast. Haruka and Lita were stretching, preparing to train. It was just past dawn, Kagome and Sango prepared to leave.

"Um Kagome?" Kagome stopped refilling her bags contents and turned to face Sango.

"Yeah Sango?"

"Do you think it will be hard to find Kouga without Inuyasha's help?" Kagome paused and thought for a moment.

"I don't know... If we're lucky Kouga will _find us_. After all, he's pretty good at figuring out when Inuyasha's not around."

"You have a good point..." Sango shook her head and climbed on the now transformed Kilala's back. She patted the space behind her. "Ready to go Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup." She climbed on behind Sango. "See you later everyone."

"Kagome wait!" Everyone turned to find the face the voice belonged to. After a moment Inuyasha came bounding through the tree's, Jaken trailing only a few feet behind. "Stop!" Everyone just stared. It took Rini about fifteen seconds to realize that Setsuna wasn't with him.

"Where's Setsuna!" Rini ran forward and tackled the half demon. "What happened to her?"

"Ahh! Get off of me you crazy kid!" Rini had caught him by surprise and the two of them hit the ground and rolled a few times before Inuyasha pushed her off.

"Where is Setsuna! Why isn't she with you? Tell me!" Kagome jumped off of Kilala and ran over to Inuyasha. Everyone stood transfixed at the strange scene, too shocked to move. It was Hotaru who came out of her daze first and ran forward to help Rini off the ground.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back and stood up. He turned toward Jaken and picked him up by the head. "Hey! Inuyasha put me down! Ingrate!" Jaken dropped the Staff of Two Heads.

"Ugh...what is that?" Serena stepped forward, picked up a relatively long stick, and proceeded to poking Jaken in the face. Mina picked up a stick and followed suit.

"It looks like a mutated frog..."

"Maybe it's a giant toad..."

"Why is it wearing clothes?"

"Dunno..." The two continued to poke him for a few more minutes before he exploded on them. (not literally)

"Stop poking me you filthy human scum! Inuyasha! I demand you set me down this instant!" The little demon struggled and Serena stuck out her tongue.

"You're awfully mean for a mutated frog." Jaken glared at her.

"I am not a 'mutated frog'. I am a demon! I am Lord Sesshoumaru's ever faithful retainer!" Finally, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey shorty, these are that lady's friends I told you about. The one's you have to deal with if Sesshoumaru doesn't bring her back alive." Jaken smirked.

"These are the warriors? Ha I could take them all out in one swipe."

"Really?" Haruka was smirking also. Inuyasha turned so Jaken could look at her. "Could you 'take us all out' without this?" Haruka held up the Staff of Two Heads. Jaken's face paled.

"Give that back to me, wench!" Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"Tell us where Setsuna is." Jaken stopped struggling.

"She is with Lord Sesshoumaru! Now please give back my staff!" Haruka turned her narrowed gaze to Inuyasha.

"You left her alone, with a demon?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea but we have toadie here as insurance of her safety. My bastard of a 'brother' said he'd bring her back safe, but just in case he doesn't we have _him_." Inuyasha then remembered the thing Setsuna had given him. "Hey which one of you is 'Small Lady'?" He reached into his haori and pulled out a small blood red bag, the thing Setsuna had slipped to him before he had headed back. Rini stepped forward glaring at the toad then turning her attention to Inuyasha.

"I'm Small Lady."

"Setsuna gave me this to give to you, she said you'd know what to do with it." He handed her the small bag. Rini opened it and pulled out a note. Her eyes darted swiftly across the paper. When she was done reading it she nodded to herself and took a deep breath.

"Hotaru, here look at this." She handed the note to Hotaru who read it just as swiftly as Rini had.

"Right. Okay, I'm ready when you are." Serena looked at Rini and Hotaru.

"What does that note say?"

"Setsuna wants Hotaru to go meet her, and she asked if I would go with her so she would be safe." Serena nodded, but looked worried.

"Why wouldn't she ask one of us to go? Why not one of the older girls?"

Haruka put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Setsuna has a lot of faith in those two and with good reason. Besides we need to train." Serena nodded.

"Okay, you two be careful." The two nodded and ran off through the tree's. Haruka handed Jaken's staff to Michiru and walked over to take Jaken from Inuyasha.

"Put me down wench!"

"No, I'm going to make sure you don't escape." She walked over to a tree and tied him in place with some rope (provided by Kagome's ever handy backpack) and gagged him with a spare sock.

"Okay, we all know what we have to do. Kagome, Sango we'll see you two later. Scouts ready to train." Kagome climbed back onto Kilala and prepared to leave again.

"Kagome, I'm coming with you." Inuyasha huffed and Kagome smiled.

"Okay Inuyasha, you can help us track down Kouga. Bye everyone." With that Kilala lifted off into the air and Inuyasha followed on the ground. After a few moments they disappeared from sight.

Haruka nodded after everyone had transformed, then she transformed herself and they began to practice. Miroku went about his usual business and Shippou watched awestruck as the Senshi trained relentlessly.

**Open Countryside:**

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. He caught a hint of Kouga's scent on the wind. "He's not far ahead." He began to run again, Kilala, with Kagome and Sango, was right behind him.

Not to long after they had stopped Kagome spotted the all to familiar whirlwind. Inuyasha stopped and waited for Kouga to reach them. Kilala landed next to him and Kagome hopped down.

It took all of eight seconds for Kouga to reach them and grab Kagome's hand. Inuyasha growled at the pushy wolf.

"Hey Kagome, how ya been? Did you miss me?" Kagome and Sango sweatdropped. Inuyasha growled.

"We're not here so you can flirt with Kagome flea bag! So back off!" Kouga grinned he loved making Inuyasha mad. It was Kagome who spoke up next.

"Kouga we need to ask a favor of you, would you..." Kouga grinned even wider.

"You finally came to ask me to take you on the hunt for the shards instead of mutt face over here? I'd be delighted Kagome, as you're my woman and all." Kagome pulled her hands away from him and waved them in front of her face.

"No Kouga , I'm happy traveling with Inuyasha! And for the millionth time, I'm not 'your woman'. We're here to ask for your help."

"My help huh? Help with what, does mutt face need to be groomed? Cause it's way to late to help with his ugly mug. Ha ha ha!" Inuyasha made to pull out his sword.

"Why you pompous, little..." Kagome reacted faster than Inuyasha could.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Inuyasha plowed face first into the ground.

"Urgh! Ka-go-me...why'd you..go..and..do..that?" Kouga laughed at the pinned Inuyasha.

"Oh man, that never gets old! Ha ha ha!" Inuyasha growled.

"You provoked me on purpose you asshole!" Kagome rolled her eye's.

"Kouga, back to business, we are going after Naraku. We need your help." Kagome looked at him with pleading eye's. Kouga grinned.

"Naraku? I could take him down all on my own. And that is exactly what I plan to do! I will defeat Naraku and get revenge for my brothers..." Kagome sighed.

"Kouga look, Naraku is getting very powerful, we are asking for your help so we will be strong enough to take him on. Please come and help us Kouga." Kagome took his hand in hers and looked at him with big watery eyes. "Please. So we will all be safer." That did it.

"Okay, anything for you Kagome. I will help you hunt down and kill Naraku." Kouga then pulled Kagome into a hug and she almost regretted asking for his help. Almost. She knew they would need his help, she felt she had known it since they had met Naraku and Kouga.

After a moment Inuyasha got up and pried the two apart. "Okay your gonna help now lets get back to the group so we can start hunting him down." Inuyasha turned back towards the direction of the forest. Kagome and Sango climbed back on Kilala. Kouga turned toward the forest and began to trot then stopped cold.

"Wait a minute, the group, does that include that crazy dark haired girl who put a spell on me?" Inuyasha turned to face Kouga and grinned.

"Yea it does. Why? Are you scared?" Kouga huffed.

"No way! I'm not scared of some crazy girl!"

"Good. Then let's go." Inuyasha started running Kilala and passengers right behind him. Kouga paused for a minute, then followed. '_Damn mutt, he'll probably tell that chick to freeze me again just so he can laugh at me._'

* * *

Okay there it was the last completed chapter of Senshi in Sengoku Jidai, but fear not, I have been struck with inspiration so I will put that inspiration (and my new GitS:SAC soundtrack) to work on completing the next chapter before my vacation this summer. SO wish me luck and give me lots of reviews to inspire me to write more! Not just for you all, but for my beta reader (who I will be visiting this summer) who tells me I'm a turd for starting more fics before I finish the old ones... So help inspire chapter 9 ao I can finish it and I can leave feeling accomplished! Thank You for reading! nn

SailorPluto16 aka Lady-Rosalyn

Oh yes and Thank You to NeoQueenSerenity0289 for telling me I rock :)


	9. CH9: Scoutnapped!

I really do appreciate constructive criticism from my readers, because it helps me grow as a writer, and an artist ::very critical of her own work:: And for the record I do my best to "research" how the characters act, and I have been told several time's I make Suna a little too cold toward the other (inner) scouts. And I do admit I make her a little cold, but for this story I felt it was sort of necessary. But one thing I feel I must point out! Imoto, Page 15, Book 8, the first 2 panels clearly show Hotaru using a mysterious power to heal Rini's arm. n.n And for the record, I know Darien has healing powers as well, but I like Hotaru better so she gets to take care of Fluffy-sama : ) I would also like to point out that I haven't read any farther than book 11, due to lack of funds… And I'm not really partial to the anime, I mean I like it but I prefer the manga. : ) Also I'm not very fond of Small Lady myself…not sure why, she just grates my nerves.

**Ch.9: Scout-napped!**

**Clearing in Inuyasha's Forest:**

Sailor Moon stopped training for a moment, and she walked over to the wall of tree's that surrounded the group. her thought's drifted to her future daughter, and Hotaru, she had felt uneasy watching them disappear into the dense darkness of the forest earlier that morning. Sailor Uranus came up to her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. Sailor Moon snapped out of her daze and turned to look at Uranus.

"They'll be fine Sailor Moon, they're stronger than you think. You just need to put your faith in them." Sailor Moon nodded.

"You're right Uranus, c'mon lets go train. I'm sure I could use more practice." The two walked back to the group and the scouts paired up and began fighting. Every once in a while a stray demon would come across to see what was going on, then it would try to fight them. But they all failed. Little did the scouts know that the demons were sent to test them. And Naraku was watching their every move, learning their techniques.

**Open Field:**

Sailor Saturn and Chibi Moon ran towards the direction that the sun had risen in. They stopped briefly after running for a long while. Chibi Moon held her side gasping for breath.

"Oh, ow. Man how far away is she?" Saturn clenched her side for a minute and inhaled deeply.

"They must have been far away. They left about half way through the night and Inuyasha didn't come back till just after dawn." Chibi Moon plopped on the ground and lay back in the grass. Saturn followed her example. The two lay there for a moment feeling the gentle breeze flow seamlessly across their faces. Then Saturn jumped up and her Silence Glaive appeared in her hand. "Chibi Moon! Something's coming, from that direction!" Saturn pointed her Glaive to the North.

"What is it?" Chibi Moon jumped up, turning her gaze to the north. The slight breeze ruffling her hair.

"I'm not sure, but it does feel familiar. It's strange." Saturn narrowed her gaze and tried to concentrate. 'I know I've felt this presence before...but where?'

"Saturn! Look out!"

"Wha...?" Chibi Moon tackled Saturn just as a wave of demons came down upon them. The demons flew just inches above the two cowering girls. "Ahh!" They could both smell the rotting stench of the demons flesh. "Chibi Moon are you alright?"

Chibi Moon stayed low to the ground she squeezed Saturn's hand to let her know she was alright. "Saturn! We need to get out from under them! On three we roll!"

"Right!"

"One. Two. Three!" The two girls rolled opposite ways and came out from under the massive wave of demons. Chibi Moon stood up and gawked at the wall of demons. "Oh my...Saturn! If you can hear me and your alright, shout back!" Silence. 'Oh no! Hotaru...' Then she heard the familiar cry.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" There was a blinding light and a large hole appeared in the wall between them. "Chibi Moon! Use your scepter!"

(Okay simply for the purpose of people not accusing me of screwing up her attack, that is the only attack Saturn has that I know of, and in my defense I played the RPG for Super Nintendo and it didn't bring about 'The Silence' it just dealt a great deal of damage. Okay back to the story...)

"Right!" Chibi Moon held out her hand and her Heart Moon Scepter appeared in her outstretched palm. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The attack took out few of the remaining demons. "It's not working! I could only take out a few of them."

Saturn noticed a shadow flowing swiftly across the ground toward Chibi Moon. 'What is that?' Then she looked up above her in the skies. It was a woman on a feather, and she was swooping down towards Chibi Moon. "Chibi Moon! Look out behind you! Run!" Chibi Moon turned around and saw the woman coming toward her.

"Ahh!" Chibi Moon spun around and froze. Saturn's eyes grew wide and fearful.

"Run over here! Run towards me! Chibi Moon run! NOW!" Chibi Moon shook her head and began to run towards Saturn. She was about to dive beneath the, now reformed, wall of demons towards Saturn. "Hurry! Oh no, Chibi Moon look out!" The woman swooped down and her large fan was visible from the ground.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Saturn dove beneath the wall of demons and scrambled to the other side. She felt the earth beneath her shake with the impact of the whirlwinds.

"Ahhh! Saturn help! Ahh!" Saturn could see Chibi Moon, she shoved herself forward and tried to grab her hand but it slipped through her fingers.

"No! Chibi Moon! Noooooo!" Saturn scrambled out from beneath the wall just as Sailor Chibi Moon was lifted up by one of the pillars of wind. Chibi Moon screamed and put her hand on her chest. Saturn saw her clasp her locket tightly and pull it away from her chest. "NO!" It took only a second before her transformation was reversed and Rini was flailing through the air in her school uniform. She mustered all her strength and threw her locket at Sailor Saturn.

Rini drew a deep breath. Tears running down her face she screamed as loud as she could. "Saturn, RUN!" Saturn caught her locket and cried. She began to run towards Rini's pillar but she was blindsided by a second pillar of air. it knocked her to the ground. Then a third pillar plowed her body into the soft soil.

"AHHHH!" Her agonizing cry echoed through the air. Then the woman on the feather flew by Rini and grabbed her around the midsection, and threw her behind herself on the feather and she flew off. Saturn gasped for breath in the dust filled air. "RINI?! NOOO BRING HER BACK! RINI! AHHH!" Then Saturn's body became limp, the wall of demons began disappearing, following Kagura back to Naraku. Saturn's limp body was lying in the hole the whirlwind had driven her into. Clenched in her hand was Rini's locket with the Silver Crystal still tucked safely inside.

**Fields Leading To Inuyasha's Forest:**

Sailor Pluto and Sesshoumaru were sprinting back towards the forest when a dark cloud touched the horizon. Pluto stopped and stared at the cloud. Sesshoumaru stopped as well.

"What is that? It can't be a cloud, it's far to dense. Something doesn't feel right." Pluto narrowed her eyes and stared hard at the cloud. There was something far to strange about it.

Sesshoumaru took a step closer in the direction of the mysterious cloud. "It looks like a horde of demons."

"Demons... Oh no! Rini and Hotaru are coming from that direction!" Pluto began to flat out run in the direction of the "cloud". 'Oh no what have I done...' She hadn't made it more than a hundred yards when Sesshoumaru caught up to her.

"It will be faster to travel this way..." He lifted her up with his arm and began to run towards the retreating horde of demons.

**Open Field:**

It took only a short time for Pluto and Sesshoumaru to reach the spot where the demons had been. When they reached the field Sailor Pluto spotted a small figure lying in a hole on the ground, immediately she jumped from Sesshoumaru's grasp and ran to the apparently 'unconscious' figure.

"Hotaru!" Pluto fell to her knee's beside the limp body of her adopted daughter. She had silent tears flowing down her round cheeks as she lifted Saturn out of the hole her body had made, and laid her in her lap. "Hotaru...Hotaru please wake up..." Sesshoumaru came up behind Pluto and stared down at the small pale child she held in her lap.

Saturn moved slightly and she groaned. Her hand fell open and Sailor Pluto saw the small heart shaped locket slip out of her grasp. For a minute Pluto just stared at the small locket, she felt her blood freeze in her veins and her breath caught in her throat as she slowly came to a realization...

Pluto stood up slowly, still holding Saturn, she was shaking slightly when she turned and handed Saturn to Sesshoumaru, who took her in his arm and held her gently. Pluto turned and picked the locket up off the ground, then she glanced around the field scanning it for any sign of Rini, she saw none. She stepped away from Sesshoumaru, who watched her curiously, and slowly she began to pick up pace. She walked quickly to the center of the field where large gashes in the soil showed signs of Kagura's involvement.

"Setsuna-mama..." Sailor Pluto turned at the sound of Saturn's voice, and she ran back to the pair standing by the hole. She placed her cool slender hand against Saturn's dirt stained face. There were twin streams of tears running down her cheeks.

"Hotaru, are you alright?" Saturn nodded. Then she noticed the locket in Pluto's hand.

"I... I'm sorry...I couldn't save her. She got taken by a lady with red eye's and black hair...she was riding on a giant feather... She picked Rini up with a whirlwind...Rini took her locket off and threw it to me...then I was hit with another whirlwind and I can't remember anything after that..." She stared at Pluto with sad amethyst eye's. Pluto placed the locket in her fuku and took Hotaru from Sesshoumaru and held her close.

"It's alright Hotaru. We'll get her back. For now I think you should detransform and rest. I will carry you back to the campsite." Saturn nodded, she felt exhausted. She took a deep breath and took out her henshin pen and reversed her transformation. She now sat in Pluto's arms, plain old Hotaru, she was wearing a dress, that resembled Rin's, in a violet hue. She hugged Pluto tightly, then she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Is he the demon that's going to help us fight?" Pluto nodded. Hotaru studied him for a moment, it took her a minute to realize his left arm was missing. "Your arm is gone." Sesshoumaru looked at Hotaru, he didn't acknowledge that he had heard her comment. "How did you lose it? Was it in a battle?" At this a small growl escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. Hotaru showed no sign of fear. Pluto stroked her soft ebony hair.

"Hotaru, his arm is why we need your special gift." Hotaru turned her gaze to Pluto. Pluto looked up at Sesshoumaru then back to her adopted daughter. "Hotaru, would you be able to replace his arm?" Hotaru nodded.

"I can do it right now. Before I rest, I have enough strength to try." Hotaru's gaze returned to the Taiyoukai. "Do you want me to try?" He nodded slowly. Hotaru nodded. "Okay. Setsuna-mama, I need to hold his shoulder." Pluto nodded and took a step closer, and lifted Hotaru a bit higher. Hotaru reached out and lifted up Sesshoumaru's sleeve. He had to fight his urge to pull away, and kill Hotaru. "Hold still. Please." Hotaru placed her cool hands against Sesshomaru's stump of a shoulder and closed her eyes. In a few minutes the small trio was engulfed in a faint violet light. The light seemed to flow towards Sesshoumaru's arm. It soon began to form bone and muscle, then flesh. After a good ten minutes of this his entire arm had been replaced, and Hotaru, dripping with cold sweat, collapsed backwards against Pluto's warm body. She took a deep breath and smiled up at Pluto. "Did I...?" Then she passed out from her exhaustion.

Sailor Pluto turned Hotaru around in her arms, pulled her close and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "You did well, my little one."

Sesshoumaru stood still, stunned. This child had returned his arm to him. He flexed his "new" limb. It felt strange. He looked up at Pluto, who looked first at his arm, then to his face.

"How is it?" Sesshoumaru flexed it again.

"It is just as it was before Inuyasha severed it." Pluto nodded.

"We should go back... We can't wait any longer. We must strike soon..." Sesshoumaru nodded. Pluto turned and began walking, and after a few minutes she broke into a run and finally she began to leap from area to area. Sesshoumaru keeping pace the whole time, still studying his arm.

**Clearing in Inuyasha's forest:**

The group sat around the clearing, most of them exhausted. Uranus and Jupiter were still full of energy. Uranus looked around at the group. She opened her mouth, she had planned to reprimand them for lying down when they should be training but she was interupted before she could even start.

"It's Kagome and Inuyasha!" Shippou jumped up and ran over to Kilala when she landed and jumped into Kagome's arms as she dismounted. "Kagome! I missed you! Did you find...?" But his question was answered as a whirlwind blew into the clearing, and stopped beside Kagome.

"Hey runt!" Kouga grinned as he stopped beside Kagome. Shippou shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind." He jumped down from Kagome's arms and ran over to Inuyasha as he entered the clearing. "Hey Inuyasha. Are you okay? You don't look so good..."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm fine. Did Sesshoumaru and that woman return yet?" Shippou shook his head. "I see." Inuyasha looked up and saw Mars walking towards Kouga, who seemed none to keen to speak to her. She walked up to him and extended her hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Kouga grinned arrogantly.

"No prob. But I know how you can make it up to me." He grinned and looked to Inuyasha then he leaned over and whispered in Mars' ear. For a moment she just stood there and listened, then she backed up and glared at the wolf prince.

"No! Absolutely not!" She reached into her fuku and produced several wards, which she then placed on Kouga. Kagome looked at Mars stunned, and Inuyasha did his best to stifle a laugh.

"Raye?!" Mars shook her head.

"Leave him like that for a while, maybe it will help his attitude!" She turned and staked back over to the other senshi. Kagome followed her, she was going to try and convince Mars to remove the wards as she was unable to do so herself.

"Raye...?" Kagome placed a hand on Mars' shoulder and turned her around. "Raye why did you...?" Mars smiled knowingly at Kagome then turned and glared at Kouga.

"He asked me to paralyze Inuyasha so he could have a_ private moment _with you, to make up for paralyzing him earlier." Kagome turned and looked at Kouga then shook her head.

"Oh. I didn't know." Mars smiled.

"I think we can leave him like this for now. It might be better for all of us." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She then turned to the other scouts, most of whom were stifling giggles had at Kouga's expense. "Why don't we take a break for lunch. I have instant ramen." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Miroku, why don't you and Raye start the fire. Sango, you and Mina, right?" Venus nodded. "'Kay why don't you two get the water?" Sango and Venus nodded. Venus pulled out her pen and reversed her transformation. She appeared, after the light faded, in an auburn summer kimono.

"Let's go." Sango smiled and the two set off through the trees toward the stream. Miroku and the now detransformed Raye began to set up the fire. The scouts exchanged looks and one by one they reversed their transformations until they were all back to normal.

As everyone sat down to rest and help cook the ramen Serena wandered over to the Eastern edge of the clearing and stared through the tree's. Darien stepped up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her slender shoulders. She sighed heavily and leaned into him. Darien rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sure they're fine." Serena nodded.

"I know you're right. I can feel her Silver Crystal close by...but I still feel like something is wrong. She's our daughter, I can't help but worry." Darien lifted his head and nodded.

"I know Serena. I'm worried too. But it's like Haruka said, we have to have faith in them, and in Setsuna." Serena smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I have faith that Setsuna will bring them both back, safe and sound..." She turned around and kissed Darien. The two broke apart only when they heard noise in the trees behind them. Darien picked up Serena and stepped back. Inuyasha jumped up and sniffed the air.

"They're back." As he said it, Sailor Pluto stepped thought the tree's carrying Hotaru in her arms, and Sesshoumaru beside her. Serena sighed with relief.

"You're all okay... I was so worried... I..." She stopped and looked at the trio. "Where...where's Rini...?" Sailor Pluto lowered her head shamefully. Serena stepped forward and grabbed Pluto by the arms. "Setsuna look at me! Talk to me! Where is my daughter?!" Serena's voice was full of panic. She could feel Rini's crystal but her daughter was nowhere to be found. "Setsuna! Where is my child?!" Pluto did not look up as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry..." Serena looked even more worried.

"What happened?_ Tell me_!"

"She was taken, by Naraku..."

* * *

Dun dun duun dramatic reverb!!! Hahaha! I came back with a new chapter! Now I'm going to make you suffer with a really bad cliffie! Mwahahahaha! Seriously though be ready for some very OOC action from Serena in the upcoming chapter (halfway done whoo for me ; ) ) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm so sorry for the long wait... I've had a lot going on...but anyway enjoy your chapter and look forward to another one in the next month at least :) 


	10. CH10: The Rescue and the Undead Priestes

I'm back! And with the latest chapter of my story..I added up the pages and our grad total for this one is 20 ish : ) Whoo! For the record, Serena is a bit OOC here, but it had to happen eventually...right? Anyway read on and enjoy Dont forget to review when your done : )

**DISCLAIMER:** I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR SAILOR MOON

**

* * *

**

**Ch.10:The Rescue, and the Undead Priestess**

**Clearing in Inuyasha's Forest:**

"What did you say?" Darien stepped forward, and looked at Sailor Pluto with a look of horror on his face. "Rini...?" Pluto nodded. Serena let go of Pluto's shoulders and lowered her head. Tears began falling freely from her closed eyes. It took only a moment for everyone in the clearing to turn their attention to the scene. Pluto stood there, Hotaru still asleep in her arms, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Why...Pluto? How?" Serena raised her head and looked at the silent guardian, and she spoke quietly. "Why...?" Then she suddenly raised her voice. "Why did you let her get taken Pluto?! I trusted you to keep her safe! I _trusted you_,because she told me not to worry! I should have gone with her! I knew it wasn't safe to let them go alone! Why would you put them in danger like that?! Tell me Pluto! Look at me and tell me why you let my daughter get captured! Why didn't you stop them from taking her?!" By the end she was yelling in Pluto's face. Her breathing was ragged. Darien placed a hand on her shoulder, and Serena continued to cry, and yell through her tears. "How could you let this happen?!" Finally, Haruka stepped between Pluto and Serena, she looked down at Serena with anger.

"Serena! Stop yelling at her!" Serena shook her head. Tears still falling freely.

"She lost my only child Haruka! I trusted her and-" Serena stopped abruptly when Haruka's hand connected with the side of her face. Haruka lowered her hand and looked down at Serena, her eye's narrow. Serena and everyone else just stared, Haruka had never acted violently towards Serena. Even Pluto's head had jerked up when she heard the slap. Serena reached up slowly and touched the welt that was forming on her cheek. "Haruka..."

"Leave her alone Serena. She couldn't possibly have known that Rini was going to be kidnapped, if she had she never would have had them go out to meet her." Haruka then turned around and looked at Pluto. Pluto had tears streaming from her eyes, she held Hotaru out towards Haruka, who took her from the shaking guardian. "Setsuna..." Pluto shook her head, and she spoke softly so only Haruka, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha heard her.

"I will get her back..." Haruka's eye's widened, and she almost dropped Hotaru.

"Setsuna! You can't! This isn't your fault! Don't do something brash like this!" Everyone stared, even Kouga and Jaken, who were still trapped, and tied. Serena looked around Haruka at Pluto.

"What is she going to do now? Get someone else captured?" Darien looked at Serena surprised. He had never heard her talk like this. All the girls stared. It seemed to have ripped the last thread of doubt from Pluto's mind, and she made her decision. Haruka turned to Serena.

"What did you say?!" Serena, still crying and breathing heavily, looked Haruka in the face.

"I asked who's life is she going to ruin next!" Haruka wanted to slap Serena again. She respected her so, but this wasn't the Serena she knew. Haruka opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt movement behind her. She turned back around just in time to see Sailor Pluto tear away from the group, still crying, she disappeared into the tree's. Sesshoumaru followed her instantly.

"Setsuna! Come back!" Haruka glared at Serena and handed Hotaru to Michiru and she took off like the wind after Pluto, and Sesshoumaru. Michiru and the other girls looked at Serena, horror stricken. Serena turned around, her face covered in tears.

"Serena...what possessed you to say such hurtful things to Setsuna...?" Michiru had tears in her azure eye's. "Please...tell me you were speaking purely out of hurt..." Serena looked at the ground. Michiru hugged Hotaru closer to her and looked at Serena. "She feels bad enough...you have to realize that she loves Rini too. Rini is like the daughter that she can never have...and she feels the utmost respect for you. Even when you are yelling at her, saying hateful things to her..." She took a breath. "She feels as though she has failed in her duties...she failed at protecting the gates...and she failed at protecting the one person who she cares for above all others..." Serena fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"I didn't... I didn't mean... I just... Rini..." Darien knelt beside her and pulled her close. Inuyasha looked around at the group. Then he turned his gaze back to Serena.

"She went to retrieve the girl." Every eye turned and stared at Inuyasha. He looked at the ground. Serena raised her head and looked at him.

"What...?" Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"She said she was going to go get the girl back." Everyone gasped. Lita shook her head.

"Setsuna wouldn't go off by herself! Not for something that dangerous...she would get herself killed..." Michiru nodded.

"She would... She swore she would protect all of us...with her very last breath if she had too." Michiru buried her face in Hotaru's hair, trying to hide her tears. Serena buried her face in her hands again.

"Setsuna...I'm so sorry..." Darien pulled her closer and whispered comforting words in her ear. Michiru lifted her head, and looked off into the tree's, to the place where her friend and her lover had disappeared.

**Forest:**

Pluto ran as fast as she could away from the group. She made up her mind. She was going to save Rini, and Rin, if she could. She was going by herself, she wasn't going to put anyone else in danger because of her mistakes. It took only twenty minutes for Haruka and Sesshoumaru to catch up to her. Haruka rushed forward while Sesshoumaru watched them from a distance.

"Setsuna! Stop! What you're doing is crazy!" Pluto shook her head and pressed on, Haruka ran forward and grabbed her arm. "Setsuna! Stop and listen to me!" Pluto stopped but did not turn around to face her friend. "Setsuna...come back...or let me go with you! Going in alone is crazy! You'll get yourself killed!" Pluto let a single sob escape her trembling body.

"I won't let you come with me Haruka...I won't be responsible for any more pain..." Haruka shook her head.

"Setsuna...you know she didn't mean all those things... She was speaking out of hurt." Sailor Pluto nodded. Haruka sighed, relieved. "So you'll come back with me? We can figure out a plan as a group, and rescue Rini. Then defeat Naraku." Pluto shook her head. "Wha...?"

"Haruka...if Naraku has possession of Rini when we face him. He will use her to prevent us from attacking..." Haruka, looked at the ground. She knew Pluto was right. "So I will rescue her _now_, by myself..."

"No." Both women turned around to see Sesshoumaru walking calmly up to them. Haruka stared at him and Pluto looked to the ground.

"What...? How long have you been here?" Haruka hadn't even sensed him. He walked up beside Pluto and placed his hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Long enough. I will go with her." Haruka stared at him, and Pluto wheeled around.

"My Lord..." He looked at her and shook his head slightly. Haruka glared at him for a moment, then lowered her head in defeat.

"You will bring her back safe." He nodded. "Setsuna." Pluto looked at her friend's worried face, she saw she was covered in tiny cuts from running through the forest. "If it gets too dangerous before you've rescued Rini... Leave. And we'll come back together. I still think you're crazy...and I don't want you to go in. But I know you will anyway, and I know that he'll go in with you." She motioned to Sesshoumaru. "I just want you to come back safe. For Hotaru's sake, and mine and Michi's too..." Pluto nodded and pulled Haruka into a hug.

"I promise...I will come back to all of you, Ruka..." Haruka nodded and returned the hug.

"We'll be waiting. We'll make a plan...when you come back, we'll be ready to strike Naraku!" Haruka turned and stepped away from them, and she whispered, for Sesshoumaru to hear. "Bring her back safe demon...or the wrath of the wind will fall on your head..." Then she was off like a gust of wind, back in the direction of the campsite. Pluto watched her friend leave then she turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Why...?" He looked down at her and nodded.

"I promised I would bring you back safely." Pluto nodded and smiled solemnly.

"Thank you." She turned in the direction she had been running in earlier. "I can still sense her... I can only assume that she was taken to the castle..." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Let us go then." Pluto nodded and began running towards the castle once again, followed closely by Sesshoumaru.

**Inside Naraku's Castle:**

Naraku sat back against the wall, staring at his mostly completed Shikon Jewel. The door opened and Kagura walked in holding a small girl with pink hair by the arm.

"Get in here you little brat!" Rini pulled at her arm trying to pull out of Kagura's grip. Naraku looked up.

"Let me go!" Rini continued to struggle, and Kagura sneered.

"I'm glad to see you actually managed to do something right Kagura." He looked at Rini. "Little girl." Rini stopped struggling at once. His voice sent eerie shivers down her spine. She felt like Hell had opened it's gates and spoken to her. He smirked. "Where are you from?" Rini shook her head.

"That's none of your business! Let me go!" Rini tried to jerk free from Kagura's grasp and in her struggle kicked Naraku. Kagura gasped, and Naraku reached out and grabbed Rini's arm. She stopped struggling and tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Let go! You're hurting me! Ah!" Naraku squeezed her arm harder, until she was slumped over on her knee's crying freely. He then let go, so the only thing holding Rini up was Kagura's grip on her other arm.

"Kagura. Take her to the room with the other girl. Then come back here. I have work for you to do." Kagura nodded and hoisted Rini to her feet and left the room.

Once out in the hall Kagura began to walk slowly and she let her grip on Rini loosen a little bit. Rini continued to sniffle for a few moments. Finally she stopped, and after a while looked up at Kagura. Kagura felt her stare, but did not look at her as she spoke. "What?" Rini closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"You smell like Haruka..." Kagura stopped and so did Rini. She looked down at the girl with the pink pigtails.

"What did you say?" Rini turned to look at Kagura with her ruby eyes.

"You smell like Haruka... Like the wind..." Kagura just looked at her shocked. Rini stared at her. "Why?" Kagura shook her head and began walking again. Rini in tow, still held by her arm.

"Why what...?"

"Why did you kidnap me...?" Kagura narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Because I was ordered to, by Naraku."

"Why? What does he want with me? What is that jewel he had...the one like the Silver Crystal?" Kagura stopped again.

"What? He possesses the Shikon Jewel. And my heart." Rini nodded.

"Kagome told us about that jewel... But what do you mean he has your heart?" Kagura laughed bitterly.

"My heart isn't in my chest. That bastard created me from his flesh, and he keeps my heart so I won't run off. I will be free someday. I am the wind itself. And nobody, not even Naraku, can keep the wind trapped forever." Kagura stopped herself and shook her head. "C'mon kid. I need to put you up." Rini nodded.

"I won't be here for long." Kagura cocked an eyebrow as she began to walk. Rini stared at the ground as she followed. "My mom will save me, and she and the others will defeat him." Kagura nodded.

"You can try. I hope you succeed." Rini looked forward her eyes flashed with determination.

"We will." Kagura smirked.

"If you succeed. Will you give me my heart so I may become free? Or will you destroy me." Rini smiled.

"If you're good...deep down. Serena will save you too." Kagura nodded.

"All I want, is to be free...from Naraku." Finally they reached a door and stopped. "In here." Kagura opened the door. Inside the room were Rin and Kohaku. "Kohaku. come stand guard out here. I have another to put in here." Kohaku nodded and stepped into the hall as Kagura pushed Rini inside gently. "Stay in here." Kagura closed the door and turned to go back down the hall to the room where Naraku was waiting.

**Inside the Holding Room:**

Rini stepped inside and looked down at Rin who was sitting in the corner. Rini looked at her and came to the conclusion that this little girl was near her age. Rin looked up. "Who are you? Did Naraku capture you too?" Rini nodded.

"He had that woman, Kagura, do it. My name is Serenity, but everyone calls me Rini. Who are you?" Rin smiled sweetly.

"My name is Rin." Rini walked over and sat on the floor beside Rin.

"Rin? Do you know a demon with long white hair? Who is followed by a small green toad?" Rin nodded.

"Yes! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin smiled. "I'm waiting for him to rescue me. I know he will come." Rini nodded.

"I'm waiting for my mother, and my friends. I bet they're all on their way right now!" Rin smiled and nodded.

"Yes!"

**Clearing in Inuyasha's Forest:**

Everyone, save for Serena and Darien, sat around the fire. Mina looked up and then she looked back into the fire. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but decided better of it and went back to stirring the ramen. Miroku and Sango sat side by side, Miroku staring into the fire, and Sango off into space. Kouga and Jaken had both been freed from their binding, under the condition that neither one cause trouble.

Michiru sat back against a tree, Hotaru still cradled in her lap. Michiru had closed her eyes for only a moment before she heard a soft sigh and felt movement in her lap. "Uh..." Michiru opened her eyes and looked down into the half opened amethyst eye's of her adopted daughter. Hotaru looked up. "Michiru...mama?" Michiru nodded.

"Are you alright Hotaru?" At her sentence everyone turned around. Hotaru nodded. Serena looked up.

"She's awake?" Michiru nodded. Hotaru sat up in Michiru's lap and looked over at Serena and Darien, tears welling up in her eyes. Serena stood up and walked over to her, and crouched beside her. "Hotaru, what's wrong?" Hotaru fell forward into Serena's chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry!" Hotaru continued to sob into Serena's chest. Serena looked bewildered, and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Hotaru pulled back. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her... I tried...but that woman on the feather..." Serena's eyes opened wide.

"W...what?" Hotaru pulled even further back, and looked up at Serena's face.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't protect her..." Serena was in shock, so was everyone else. Darien came over and kneeled beside Serena.

"What do you mean Hotaru? What happened?" Hotaru sobbed and leaned back into Michiru. It took her a moment to calm down. Then she looked up at Darien and Serena.

"We were...on our way to see Setsuna-mama... When that lady on the feather... She attacked us...and kidnapped Rini... Rini took off her locket and threw it to me... She was picked up by a whirlwind... Then I was hit, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the arms of a demon... he was with Setsuna-mama. She asked me what happened to Rini... I told her and I gave her the locket... Then she asked me to do her a favor...she asked me to repair the demon's arm..." Inuyasha jumped up.

"Did you?" Hotaru nodded. Inuyasha got a bewildered look on his face. "How?"

"I have healing powers... returning his arm drained me... So Setsuna-mama told me to rest... Then I woke up here... " She cried again. "Serena I'm so sorry... Setsuna-mama wanted me to go with her to keep her safe...and she wanted Rini to keep me safe... I failed Serena! I'm so sorry..." Serena leaned into Darien and cried. Michiru and Hotaru jumped at a voice from behind them.

"It's not your fault little one." Haruka stepped into the clearing, she was covered in small cuts. Michiru turned to look at her as she picked up Hotaru and pulled her close. "Hush little one." Michiru stood up.

"Did you find her? Where is she?" Haruka stroked Hotaru's hair and looked up at the group.

"She and the demon are going to get Rini." Kagome and Inuyasha's group gasped.

"They've gone into Naraku's castle alone? But how? How did they find it?" Haruka shook her head.

"I don't know." Michiru and the other girls nodded. Kagome sighed.

"So what do we do?" Haruka smirked.

"We come up with a plan, after they break in and save the girls, they are going to come back here. This Naraku person won't be too far behind. So we need to be ready with a plan of attack. We've waited long enough. So while we wait for them to return we come up with a plan, and take care of this bastard once and for all!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Jaken and Kouga. Inuyasha sighed.

"So, lets get this plan figured out, if I know Sesshoumaru, it won't be long."

**Naraku's Castle:**

Sailor Pluto and Sesshoumaru stood just outside the castle's barrier. Pluto placed a hand on her chest, she could feel Rini's heartbeat through the crystal. Sesshoumaru looked at the castle and took a deep breath. '_I'm coming for you Rin_.'

"Are you ready?' Pluto nodded.

"Yes." The two jumped up to the side of the castle and examined the barrier. Sailor Pluto closed her eyes trying to think. "How do we get through the barrier?" Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her behind him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll remove the barrier." Sesshoumaru drew the Tensusaiga and brought it down against the barrier, in a matter of seconds the barrier dissolved. Sesshoumaru grabbed Pluto around the waist and leapt into the air, landing inside the castle walls just outside a chamber. Seconds after they landed the barrier was erected again.

Sailor Pluto heard voices coming from the chamber near where they landed. She crouched down and crept under the doorway so she could hear better.

"Kagura!"

"Yes Naraku?"

"Find out who broke through the barrier, and eliminate them."

"What if it was Inuyasha?"

"Kanna, is Inuyasha still in his forest with his companions?" There was a pause. "See Kagura. Now go take care of our guest." Pluto quickly moved from her vantage point and jumped nimbly onto the roof, landing without a sound. Sesshoumaru was soon beside her, just before the door opened and closed as Kagura stepped outside.

"Damn Naraku..." She walked down the hallway and looked around. "I don't see anyone..." A moment later she stopped as she felt an arm wrap around her throat from behind her. "Wha-?!"

"Quiet. Take us to the children!" Kagura gasped. 'A woman?'

"Who are you? And Why should I do what you ask?" Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagura and raised his Tokijin to her neck. "Sesshoumaru?!"

"Take us to the children." Pluto let go of Kagura when she nodded. Kagura turned and looked at Pluto. 'How did she get the drop on me?' She turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"On one condition. You free me from Naraku." Sesshoumaru looked at Sailor Pluto. Pluto stepped around Kagura and turned to look at her.

"When we defeat Naraku, you'll get your heart back, if you take us to the children, now." Kagura nodded and stepped between them and headed off down the hallway. Sailor Pluto and Sesshoumaru followed her cautiously. After ten minutes of walking Kagura put out her arm to stop the other two from walking.

"Stay here for a minute." Pluto was going to protest, but remained silent, her staff at the ready. Kagura walked around the corner and saw Kohaku still standing outside the doorway. He seemed sad. Kagura walked up to him. "Kohaku, you are done for now, it's my shift." He nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. After he was out of sight Kagura sighed. "It's clear." Pluto and Sesshoumaru stepped out and walked to the door.

"The girls are in there?" Kagura nodded.

"Yes. Take them and go, but before you do, you have to wound me. Or Naraku will get suspicious." Sailor Pluto nodded.

"When we prepare to leave." Kagura nodded again. Pluto stepped past her and slid the door open. Sitting against the opposite wall was Rin, Rini was standing protectively in front of her. When Rini spotted Pluto tears formed in the corner of her eyes and soon blurred her vision.

"Puu?" Pluto nodded as she dropped to her knees and Rini ran at her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Pluto! You came!" Rini sobbed into her shoulder as Pluto stroked her hair.

"Hush, Small Lady... Of course I came for you. How could you think I wouldn't?" Rini shook her head, and cried some more. Then Rin spotted Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She jumped up and ran over to him, and bowed slightly. "I knew you would come for me My Lord." Rin smiled up at the demon and she noticed his arm. "Your arm has been returned My Lord!" Sesshoumaru nodded. Then Kagura coughed.

"Sorry to brake up your reunion, but you should get going." Pluto nodded, and let go of Rini. Rini looked up questioningly. Pluto then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord, please take them back to camp." Rini gasped and tried to protest.

"Pluto! What about you? What are you gonna do?" Pluto knelt beside Rini and smiled her mysterious smile, she took Rini's hand and placed her locket in it.

"We're in trouble, you need to get to safety. I'll buy you some time. Then I'll catch up later, I promise. Small Lady, please trust me. Go with Lord Sesshoumaru, back to camp. Serena is really worried about you." Rini gave her that look, like she was never going to see her again. Pluto placed a cool hand against her cheek and wiped away a stream of tears. "I'll be fine." Rini nodded and stepped next to Sesshoumaru. Kagura sneered at Pluto.

"What do you mean we're in trouble?" Pluto narrowed her eyes, then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"There isn't much time My Lord, when the barrier falls take the children and go." Sesshoumaru showed concern on his normally emotionless face.

"What about you?" Sailor Pluto smiled that mysterious smile again, and lightly touched his hand with hers.

"I'll be fine. Please, trust me, and go when the barrier falls." Sesshoumaru nodded and picked up Rin, and Rini.

"I trust you, Setsuna." He then leapt into the air and over the wall, he landed just beside the barrier. Sailor Pluto then pulled out her staff and aimed at Kagura. Kagura stepped back.

"What the Hell are you doing?!"

"Saving your life... Chronos Typhoon!" A Blast of howling air hit Kagura hard and threw her out of the hallway and into the courtyard. Pluto jumped after her. Kagura stood up slowly and readied to attack, as did Pluto, then a voice sounded from their right.

"I see you found our guest Kagura." They turned and saw Naraku walking towards them followed by Kanna. Pluto turned her focus towards him. He laughed. "Are you going to try and hurt me with that thing?" Pluto nodded. Naraku laughed and smirked. "I don' think you'll have the chance. Kohaku!" Pluto heard the wind whistling lightly behind her and suddenly felt a blade embedded in her back. She stumbled forward and doubled over.

"Ah!" She shuddered as the blade was ripped back out of her tender flesh. It was more pain than she had felt in a long time. But, she had a mission. So, she used her staff to straighten herself and she took a deep shuddering breath. "Naraku!" He smirked again, confidant that there was nothing she could do to him. She raised her staff and a ball of energy formed around the Garnet Orb. "Dead Scream..." The ball of energy that flew from the tip of her staff caught Naraku off guard, and knocked him back with immense force. His concentration broken, his barrier fell for a split second, in that second Sesshoumaru escaped with the girls. Pluto felt their presence moving away, and sighed with relief. Then focused on her own situation. It wasn't long before Naraku stood up and wiped the blood from his face. He sneered when he saw the blood dripping from behind Pluto.

"Lucky shot, wench. It won't happen again..." Sailor Pluto nodded and raised her staff.

"You're right." Pluto took a deep shuddering breath and ran past Naraku. He turned around surprised.

"What?!" Pluto ran at Kanna and thrust her staff at her mirror. Kanna dropped the mirror as it shattered, souls began to flow forth from the shattered glass, and Kanna blinked, and turned to Kagura.

"Sister...?" She whispered. Kagura gasped, Kanna had never called her that. Naraku looked at the broken mirror, infuriated he turned to Pluto, who stood tall and proud in the middle of the courtyard, a satisfied smile played across her lips.

"You can no longer use Kanna's mirror to spy on Inuyasha and his friends..." Naraku growled, and reached out to grab Pluto.

"How dare you defy me, troublesome bitch!" Sailor Pluto stepped back and jumped to the roof of Naraku's castle. She then raised her staff. "What?!"

"Your time is at an end Naraku..." She brought her staff down and opened a black swirling void. Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and Naraku stared at it, speechless. They could only watch as Pluto's blood stained back disappeared through the void, then it closed itself behind her.

"Where did she go?" Naraku looked at the other three. The three just stared back. Kanna stood up and ran over to Kagura. Kohaku stared at the place Pluto had been just seconds before. Naraku sneered and growled, when he suddenly felt sick. "Damn it..." _'It can't be time already for my powers to weaken... Not now when I'm so close to having the completed jewel!'_ He turned to Kagura. "Kagura! Make sure the barrier stays up, and none of you are to bother me for the next few days. I need to figure out what to do about Inuyasha's new 'helpers'." Naraku then turned and went back to his room to prepare for his cycle, when his body would mutate and become useless to him.

Kagura stood up and held her chest where Pluto had attacked her. She understood now why she had. '_She sensed Naraku coming before I did... But how_?' Then suddenly Kagura felt a tugging at her waist and looked down to find Kanna staring back up at her. "Kanna?" Kanna grabbed Kagura's waist and hugged her.

"Sister! I'm... I'm my own again... I can feel again..." Kagura placed a hand on Kanna's head. They were so close to being free from Naraku. Kagura was now convinced that Inuyasha and his allies could win, if one of them had that kind of power... What would happen when all of them came after him? Kohaku looked at the two siblings and thought to himself. _'Sister...my sister Sango...will she want to hold me like that? After all Naraku made me do to her and her friends...and Father and the others...Will she really want me back?'_

**Field:**

Sesshoumaru had run as fast as he could once the barrier fell, he still carried the two small girls atop his shoulders. He had felt uneasy about leaving Pluto by herself, but he trusted her judgment. It was a long while before anyone spoke. They traveled for what felt like an hour at least, and they had reached the stretch of field where Rini and Hotaru had been attacked. It was past nightfall, and Sesshoumaru began to let his mind wander. He felt that he should have told the girls to go, and stayed behind with Pluto. What was this feeling? He sighed, he knew what it was...it was guilt. Rini interrupted his thoughts just as he began to silently berate himself for leaving her alone.

"What's that?!" Sesshoumaru stopped running and he looked to where Rini was pointing. It was a vortex opening in the sky. Rini recognized it a minute later, and she leapt from Sesshoumaru's shoulder and ran towards it. "Setsuna!" Sesshoumaru's eyes opened in shock, and he set Rin down. They all watched the vortex, after a moment an unmoving body fell from it. Sesshoumaru reacted instantly and was standing beside Rini holding the limp guardian in a matter of seconds. He could smell her fresh blood. His guilt immediately doubled. Rini stared at Pluto, it took her only a moment to notice the hole in her back. "She's hurt!"

"I know." Sesshoumaru adjusted Pluto in his arms so that he was carrying her bridle style. He stared off in the distance, towards the camp. "That little girl, the one who restored my arm. Could she heal her?" Rini nodded.

"Yes." Rini looked towards the camp, then she looked at Rin. Sesshoumaru was carrying Pluto, and she could transform so she could keep up, but how would Rin get back?

"Rin." Sesshoumaru turned to the little girl.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Call for Aun." Rin nodded and whistled into the darkness. Rini watched amazed as a two headed dragon seemed to appear out of nowhere. Rin smiled happily and climbed on his back, then she turned and looked at Rini.

"Are you coming Rini?" Rini nodded, shocked. Then she climbed upon Aun's back and sat behind Rin. Suddenly Sesshoumaru took off. "Aun, follow Lord Sesshoumaru!" Aun roared and was off like a bullet after their Lord. Rini held tightly to Rin's kimono as they sped along beside Sesshoumaru.

**Clearing in Inuyasha's Forest:**

Serena sat, wrapped in Darien's arms. She felt helpless, and ashamed for how she had acted earlier towards Setsuna. Darien held her tight, as he looked around at the other members of their group. All of them looked somber, they sat, huddled around the fire that had been started a while earlier, just as twilight had set in. Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he sniffed the air. At the same time Serena's head snapped up.

"Rini!" Inuyasha stood up, and walked to the edge of the clearing, everyone turned their head to look at Serena, then Inuyasha. Serena jumped up and ran over beside Inuyasha. "Is it her...? I feel her crystal... but..." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. It's Rin, and Sesshoumaru, and Rini, and Setsuna... And another demon..." Inuyasha sniffed the air again and crinkled his nose. "I smell fresh blood. It's not Sesshoumaru's..." Everyone stared, Serena gasped. _'What if Rini's hurt...?' _Then Hotaru got up and walked over by Inuyasha and Serena.

"Can you tell who's hurt...?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, but I can tell you they're coming from that direction, and they're coming fast." Haruka stared off into the darkness, beyond the firelights reach. Serena sat back down beside Darien, and Hotaru took a seat between Haruka and Michiru. Inuyasha however remained standing near the tree's. It was only a few minutes later when they heard noise coming from the tree's near Inuyasha. Everyone turned to see what it was.

Aun, stepped into the clearing, Rin and Rini, on top of his back, followed by Sesshoumaru still holding Sailor Pluto, bridal style. Serena and Darien jumped up at the sight of Rini. "Rini!" Serena ran over to Aun and pulled Rini off his back and held her tightly in a hug, Darien was beside her a moment later, holding them both. It was only a matter of seconds before the other inner scouts got up and huddled around them, asking if she was alright. Rin then hopped off and went to stand beside Jaken, and Aun wandered into the tree's behind them.

"I'm okay, but Puu... She got hurt..." At this all attention turned to Sesshoumaru, and the limp body in his arms. Haruka jumped up immediately and ran over to them, followed by Hotaru and Michiru. Sesshoumaru looked down at the silent guardian, her breathing was shallow. Haruka grabbed the front of his haori and pulled him forward. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku gasped.

"You said you would bring her back safe demon!" Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to the ground. Haruka had tears forming at the corners of her eye's, and Hotaru was sobbing quietly. "What happened to her?!" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I do not know. She stayed behind to break down Naraku's barrier once we had obtained the children." Sesshoumaru walked past Haruka, and stepped over beside the fire, he sat down and laid Pluto's still body across his lap. Hotaru walked over and kneeled beside him on the ground. He turned to look at the small child. "Would you be able to heal her?" Hotaru nodded as she wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"I need to see her wound..." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned Pluto over. Sango looked at the wound and her eyes opened wide in shock. She stepped over and kneeled beside Hotaru, examining the wound.

"Kohaku..." Hotaru looked at Sango.

"Do you know who did this?" Sango nodded sadly.

"My brother Kohaku... He's a puppet of Naraku... I know he caused this wound...because I had the same one... he uses a scythe..." Hotaru nodded.

"I'm sorry, about your brother..." Hotaru moved closer to Pluto and placed her hands over the gash. Soon she was surrounded by a soft purple light, and the light flowed towards the wound, and slowly it healed. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and the others from the feudal era watched in awe as Hotaru healed Pluto. Once Hotaru's light faded, it was replaced by an even brighter light that enveloped Sailor Pluto, and when the light faded, Setsuna lay asleep in Sesshoumaru's lap, wearing a black summer kimono with red and white sakura blossoms painted on the fabric.

Sesshoumaru could feel Setsuna's breathing regulate after a few minutes. He sighed with relief, and positioned her more comfortably in his lap. Hotaru smiled and turned to look at everyone else. "She'll be fine after some rest... It won't even scar." The other scouts smiled, and Haruka rubbed the top of Hotaru's head.

"Good job little one." Hotaru smiled brightly, then yawned. Haruka nodded. "It's been a long day. I think it's time for bed now." The majority of the group nodded in agreement. The sun had gone down long ago and the stars were now clearly visible in the inky black sky. Haruka picked up Hotaru and sat over by the tree she had been leaning against earlier. Michiru took her place beside her lover and she and Hotaru were soon fast asleep. Serena Rini and Darien sat opposite the trio and were soon asleep as well. Mina, Lita, and Amy laid down near the fire to keep warm. Raye sat up beside it and looked into it, she had decided to try a fire reading once everyone was laid down to bed. Inuyasha hopped up into a nearby tree, while Kagome and Sango lay down beside the inner scouts. Miroku leaned against Inuyasha's tree, and Kouga sat at the tree opposite them. Rin had already fallen asleep leaning against Aun, and beside Jaken. Kaede laid down beside Kagome and Sango so as to keep warm, and Shippou cuddled up inside Kagome's sleeping bag with her. During all the movement Sesshoumaru moved to the far end of the clearing still holding Setsuna.

It was a few hours later, and everyone had fallen asleep, save for Sesshoumaru, who remained awake to keep watch. The crackling embers of the dying fire, and the soft sounds of a far off waterfall were the only sounds that could be heard in the still night. It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru felt a stirring in his arms, he looked down only to be greeted by the sleepy look on Setsuna's face. He smiled, a genuine smile, that was lost to the dim light coming from the dying fire. Setsuna opened her eyes and looked up into the darkness, she could almost see Sesshoumaru clearly through the darkness. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered quietly. He nodded.

"Yes." Setsuna smiled, and tried to sit up. It took her a minute to get up and resituate herself in front of Sesshoumaru on the cold moist ground. She looked around at the rest one the group, who were all still fast asleep. Her eyes rested upon the still form of Rini, cuddled between her parents, then her eyes fell upon the sleeping form of her adopted daughter, and she smiled. She had heard Hotaru's voice calling to her through the darkness, telling her to come back, and the soft purple light that had pulled her back from the abyss she was falling into. Then she slowly turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru.

"How long was I unconscious?" Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away from the guardian. Every time he looked at her delicate form he was overcome by two very strong emotions, the first was guilt, the second was an overwhelming desire to hold her body close to his. To take in her scent and feel her light touch against his skin.

"For the better part of the evening. You fell out of a hole in the sky. You were badly injured." Setsuna nodded, then looked back at Hotaru. Sesshoumaru saw her out of the corner of his eye. "We rushed you back here, and the little one healed you." Setsuna nodded and smiled sadly.

"My plan didn't go quite as expected... I was prepared for Kagura and Naraku, even Kanna...but I had forgotten about Kohaku..." She sighed. "We have a few days to rest, regroup and prepare. Naraku has entered a weakened state..." Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and turned his gaze back to the guardian. "He is a half demon...so, like Inuyasha he loses his powers at a specific time of the month. Naraku's, unlike Inuyasha's, lasts for several days...four days. We have to strike while he is weakened." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So tomorrow we will formulate a plan." Setsuna nodded and stood up. She looked at the skyline through the trees, it had turned from an inky black to a lighter bluish pink. It was daybreak. The sun was just beginning to rise. Setsuna looked around at her sleeping friends, then through the trees. Then she turned back to the demon lord.

"My Lord, I feel inclined to take an early morning walk. Would you care to accompany me?" He nodded and stood up. Setsuna smiled and headed through the trees near where Serena and Darien slept. Sesshoumaru was right beside her.

**Deep Inside Inuyasha's Forest:**

Kikyo wandered through the forest. For the last few days she had sensed many unusual auras coming from here. She felt Inuyasha's aura, as well as that of her reincarnation, Kagome. But, she sensed many others, most that were unfamiliar to her. She stopped and stood still. She felt a strong aura, it reminded her of the Shikon Jewel.

"What is that?" She looked to her right, that was the direction she felt the aura coming from. Her soul collecting demons circled around her short slender body. She narrowed her eyes. She felt Inuyasha near this strong aura. "What is this power? Inuyasha..." She turned and walked, she was determined to find the source of that incredible power.

**Clearing In Inuyasha's Forest:**

Rini yawned and opened her eye's. She looked over to where Sesshoumaru and Setsuna had been when she fell asleep, but they were gone. She sat up and looked around, then she could hear voices coming through the trees. She recognized Setsuna's. "Puu!" Rini jumped up, careful not to wake her mother and father and she walked through the trees towards the sounds of the voices.

**Inside Inuyasha's Forest:**

Kikyo walked she looked through the tree's, she felt that incredible power moving. It was close to her. She looked ahead, she could see a young girl with sugar pink hair, through the trees. It was Rini. She felt that power coming from her.

"Go." She directed her Soul Collectors at the Rini. They sped off and wrapped themselves around her.

"Ah! Let me go!" Kikyo walked slowly toward her. When she stepped through the trees and walked in front of the girl, she saw her red eyes. _What an unusual color..._

"Are you a demon, child?" Rini looked at her and snorted.

"No! I'm a human! Just like my mother and father! Now let me go!" Kikyo looked at her. She couldn't sense a demonic aura. She looked Rini up and Down, and she found the source of the aura she felt, it was surrounded by a soft white light. She reached out towards it, but Rini struggled. "Don't touch that!" Her forehead glowed, and a small crescent moon appeared.

"What?" Rini glared at Kikyo.

"I told you! Don't touch that! It's my Silver Crystal!" Kikyo nodded.

"I see. It has power, that could rival that of even the Shikon Jewel. I must have it, so that I can defeat Naraku. Give it to me." Rini shook her head.

"Never! Stay away from me!" The Soul Collectors tightened their grip on Rini. "Ah!" Kikyo reached for the Silver Crystal again. Rini yelled as loud as she could, she had followed Setsuna's voice quite a ways from the camp, she hoped someone would hear her. "No! Help me! Setsuna!" Her screaming didn't stop Kikyo, who clenched her hand around Rini's crystal.

Setsuna walked side by side with Sesshoumaru. She smiled serenely as she looked at her surroundings. She had always loved nature, but because of her duties, she was never really able to enjoy it. She made a mental note, that when they had defeated Naraku and gone back to their own time, she would have to take Rini and Hotaru camping. This thought made her smile. Sesshoumaru looked at her and noticed the smile. He became curious.

"Setsuna?" She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, My Lord?" He tried hard to hide his pleasure. He loved hearing her deep melodic voice.

"May I inquire, why you are smiling like that?" Setsuna blushed lightly. _He noticed my smile? The only one who ever notices my smile...is Small Lady..._ She nodded.

"I was just thinking of Small Lady, and Hotaru. I want to take them on a trip, when we get home." He nodded.

"I see." He suddenly reached out his arm and stopped her. "Listen." Setsuna stopped and listened. She heard a faint noise from behind her. it sounded like someone calling her name. It sounded like...

"Small Lady!" Setsuna turned and ran back in the direction they had come from. She pulled out her pen. "Pluto Planet Power! Make-up!" Pluto kept running as her staff appeared in her hand, Sesshoumaru hot on her heels.

"Setsuna! Help me!" Rini struggled against the Soul Collectors. Kikyo removed the locket from Rini's kimono. "No! Give it back!" Kikyo shook her head.

"I can't do that." She turned to walk away but stopped. She sensed two very powerful auras coming her way. One was demonic, she recognized it as Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. "Who is the other?" Her question was answered almost immediately as the tall, dark haired, guardian burst through the tree's. Sesshoumaru hot on her heels, he sped around the two women and cut Rini free from the Soul Collectors. She landed on her feet on the soft earth.

"Leave her alone Priestess!" Pluto swung her staff and knocked the locket from Kikyo's hand, it landed on the ground at Rini's feet. Kikyo looked up at the furious guardian.

"What are you doing? I need that light!" Pluto shook her head and raised her staff.

"That crystal belongs to Small Lady, and I will never let _anyone_ harm her." Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Give me the crystal. I will leave the girl alone, if you hand it over without a fuss." Rini quickly bent down and retrieved her locket from the ground. Kikyo turned and reached for the locket again, but Pluto reacted quicker than she expected.

"Small Lady!" Rini cringed away from Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and leapt into the air. "Chronos Typhoon!" Kikyo barely had time to register what was going on. She felt the thick wind rip through her body, tearing her apart.

"Ahhh!" Kikyo's body was ripped apart. She whispered her last word, it seemed to drip with hatred. "Inuyasha..." Her earthen body fell to the ground, and it slowly began to decompose. A blue sphere of light floated above her, then it zoomed off in the direction of the camp. Sesshoumaru landed beside Pluto, and he set Rini on the ground. Rini grabbed hold of Pluto's waist and buried her face in her friends stomach.

"Oh Pluto... I was so scared... Thank you... I knew you would save me." Pluto nodded and placed a comforting hand on Rini's back.

"I will always be there for you, Small Lady." Rini nodded into Pluto's stomach. Sesshoumaru stared off in the direction the sphere had gone.

"What was that?" Pluto followed his gaze and sighed.

"That was her soul... It was finally freed from that shell of a body. It's going back where it belongs." Sesshoumaru nodded.

**Clearing In Inuyasha's Forest:**

"_Inuyasha_..." Inuyasha jerked awake. "Kikyo?" he looked around. He saw the large group of people still sleeping, but he noticed that Sesshoumaru, Setsuna and Rini were gone. "What...?" He stood up and sniffed the air. He caught the scent of the three on the light breeze. He also smelled Kikyo. "She's here!" Inuyasha made to leave when he saw a blue sphere whiz past him. "Wha..?!" It stopped when it reached Kagome. It hovered for a moment then entered her body. The whole clearing was enveloped in a bright light. But nobody stirred, the group remained sleeping. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and lightly pushed on her. "hey, Kagome. Wake up." She sleepily opened her eyes.

"What is it Inuyasha...?" She yawned and Inuyasha tried to control his worry.

"Are you okay? Do you...feel strange?" She shook her head.

"No...why?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Never mind." he stood up and Kagome fell back to sleep. Inuyasha thought for a moment. _That sphere looked like a soul...but why would it..? _His thoughts raced. "Kikyo!" He leapt over the sleeping group and ran off into the forest, towards the scent of his brother, and his former lover.

**Inside Inuyasha's Forest:**

It took only a few moments for Inuyasha to find the small group. he stopped when he saw them, standing there. He looked from his brother to Sailor Pluto. he could smell Kikyo's scent, but he couldn't see her.

"Kikyo is here. I know she is." Pluto shook her head.

"She is no longer among the living Inuyasha..." He looked at Pluto, who placed a hand on Rini's shoulder and pushed her lightly towards Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Pluto motioned toward the ground, just a few feet away from Inuyasha. He turned to look at the spot she indicated. There was a pile of dust, Inuyasha knew what it was, who it had been. "Kikyo..." Pluto nodded.

"She attacked Small Lady."

* * *

Dun dun dun (dramatic reverb...) End of this chapter and 11 is in the works : ) Remeber to review, please! the story is slowly coming to a close hope you stick around for the rest : )

-SailorPluto16


End file.
